Back To Black Bayou
by Janis B
Summary: Sydney and Gage go to Louisiana to help take down someone Walker and Trivette took down years before.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters. Rated: R  
  
"Back To Black Bayou"  
  
Janis Boisclair  
  
jboisclair@rogers.com  
  
Chapter One  
  
The air was hot and humid not a stir of a breeze as Gage lay half over Syd's unconscious body protecting her half hiding her from view in the long grass along the shoreline. Not daring to move he could hear both man and hound in the not so far distance the swampy bayou waters the only thing really separating them.  
  
"Ya sees them any where?" a voice shouted Gage held his breath.  
  
"Shut up and keep looking," came a shout back still Gage remained silent not daring to move the dogs baying and barking in their pursuit of them.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity the sounds began to fade the quiet noises of the bayou creeping in around them. Even though they had just splashed across the murky swamp water Gage could still feel beads of perspiration on the back of his neck and brow.  
  
Pushing himself up slightly he looked down at Syd gently pushing strands of her black hair from her face where the dirty water had plastered them. He hadn't liked when she had on the spur of the moment decided to whack off all her long black hair but she had been right it suited her.  
  
"Syd Honey," he softly spoke to her his fingers gently moving on her cheek. She had been holding her own against two of them until a third had grabbed up a piece of lumber to use as a club smashing it against the back of her head. Gage had seen her go down just as he hit his last opponent with a spin kick sending him reeling into a wall to fall to the floor. Without a moments hesitation he had driven his foot into the thug who had hit Sydney to send him falling hard to the floor. One of the other two was all ready making his escape to call for help as Gage took out the second. With not a moment to loose Gage had scooped Syd up in his arms and lit out the back with her.  
  
"Umm," a quiet mumble passed Syd's lips a pained look coming across the features of her face, her eyes trying hard to flutter open.  
  
"Shh. Take it slow Honey your head isn't quite as hard as mine is," he told her still looking down into her face his concern very evident.  
  
"Umm Gage," again she attempted to speak. "What happened?"  
  
"You were holding your own until you got slammed from behind with that two by four," he answered her helping her to get her bearings and sit up.  
  
"Umm," another moan escaped her, her hand going to the back of her head suddenly remembering what had brought them out here to begin with. "Gage the Claytons!" she exclaimed a new panic taking over.  
  
"Relax we gave them the slip for now. Let me have a look at that," Gage ordered Syd leaning forward with no argument. "Looks like the bleeding has mostly stopped but you do have a nice big goose egg on the back of your head," he observed. "Probably a concussion as well. We got to get you to a doctor."  
  
"I'd settle for just being out of here," she answered leaning against him.  
  
"Yeah well that is going to take a little time since for now it looks like we are going to have to walk out of here," Gage retorted letting his eyes take in the immediate area. "Think you're up to it Shorty?"  
  
"If it is the only way to get you back to Dallas and our wedding I'll crawl," she replied trying to get to her feet once more falling against him.  
  
"Slow down Syd you have me hogtied I'm not going anywhere," he teased holding her against him.  
  
"It isn't going to make any difference if Ferris Clayton catches up with us," she mumbled back her head throbbing.  
  
"You're right," Gage agreed this time helping her to her feet. "But you try and take it slow."  
  
"Gage we'll do what we have to do," she stubbornly answered. "Which way?"  
  
Standing silent for a moment Gage looked around the dense forest his sense of direction completely mixed up finally saying, "I guess we follow the path."  
  
"Which direction?" she dully asked still not sure of her footing.  
  
"That way," Gage pointed with more confidence then he actually had.  
  
Suddenly the barking of the old coon hounds could be heard again Gage repeating, "It's definitely this way," steering them away from the noise.  
  
Three Days Prior.  
  
"You two all set?" Trivette questioned the partners Walker looking on from his desk.  
  
"As ready as we'll ever be," Gage had answered for both of them.  
  
"This is going to be a piece of cake," Trivette continued to rattle on.  
  
"If its so easy why aren't you going?" Syd quizzed the seasoned ranger.  
  
"Are you kidding me," Trivette retorted. "Last time I was down there was with Big Dog and Walker. said they were taking me fishing. a week of relaxation," he mumbled away.  
  
"So what happened?" Gage asked just as Syd's phone rang.  
  
"You just don't want to know," he nattered as both Syd and Gage let smiles come over their faces.  
  
"Ranger Cooke," she answered picking up her ringing phone. "I know Daddy," were the next words she spoke turning her back to the rest of the group.  
  
"All kidding aside Gage," Walker was speaking but Gage was hardly hearing his eyes were on his partner wondering what her father was insisting on now for their wedding nuptials.  
  
"You hearing me Gage?" Walker was questioning him. "Ferris Clayton is no man to be second guessed. You and Sydney get in and do your job then get out."  
  
"Right Walker," Gage acknowledged turning back to his boss.  
  
Walker had wrestled this case over in his mind a dozen different ways only to draw the same conclusion that there was no other way then to send the two young rangers in. He and Trivette had, had a run in with Ferris Clayton and his boys before quite by accident. They had taken a week to go bass fishing and had quite innocently came across one of their drug manufacturing plants. In the end they had put Clayton and his boys away. but now the man was out and back in business. When the rangers had been asked for their help on the situation there was nothing that Walker could do but help.  
  
A young notorious couple TJ Thomas and his mistress Maria LoBanda had recently been apprehended for distribution of various illegal drugs the most prominent one being Black Bayou White. It had come to light that the couple was about to take a trip down to the Bayou to meet with the manufacturer one Kyle Clayton.  
  
That is how things had come about, that is why he was sending Sydney and Gage to Black Bayou.  
  
"Just do the job and get out," Walker stressed once again.  
  
"Yes Walker do the job and get out," Gage repeated turning his full attention back to his boss now that his fiancée had hung up the phone.  
  
First Walker glanced at Syd and then looked hard at Gage. " What?" the young ranger questioned feeling his face begin to heat up as he read what Walker was thinking.  
  
Shaking his head slightly Walker added, "Keep in close contact with either Trivette or me."  
  
"You got it," Gage assured him again. "Ready to go there Syd?" he questioned his partner.  
  
"All set," she chirped trying to push the conversation she had just had with her father to the back of her mind. For the most part she was able to do that it was only her partner that could see the man had succeeded in once again upsetting her.  
  
"Then have a good trip," Walker told them Trivette agreeing watching the young couple exit the office.  
  
"Not worried are you?" Trivette asked his partner having seen that look before.  
  
"Just a feeling Trivette, just a feeling," Walker replied not elaborating any further.  
  
Trivette remained silent still staring at the door the young rangers had disappeared out of knowing that his partner was seldom wrong about anything. The nagging worry Walker was feeling creeping in on him now as well.  
  
Outside Ranger Headquarters  
  
Gage had refrained until they had exited the building before asking Sydney anything about the phone conversation she had just had with her father. "Okay Syd what now?" he questioned her.  
  
"Nothing," she sighed knowing he was referring to her father's on going interference in their lives.  
  
"Then what is making you so unhappy then?" he candidly asked her.  
  
Stopping in her tracks she turned to face him. "He thinks I should pass on this assignment and stay home to work out the last minute details for the wedding," she answered through gritted teeth. "He has this feeling that something bad is going to happen," she continued Gage noting the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"I take it you don't share his feelings?" Gage smiled at her frustration with the man.  
  
Rolling her eyes she let them fix on Gage's face. "This is Joseph Cooke we are speaking about," she stated catching her partner's grin.  
  
"I know but Syd that uncanny intuition of yours had to come from some where?" Gage teased.  
  
Laughing herself she told him, "Yes but I'm usually right and I have no bad feelings about this assignment."  
  
"Well Ranger Cooke that is good enough for me," Gage laughed too slinging one arm over her shoulder to pull he close.  
  
"Good," Syd quipped letting him lead her to their car burying her true feelings about the case. Like her father she had an uneasy feeling about things since Walker had told them about the assignment. Now with her father reinforcing those feelings.  
  
"Syd are you listening to me at all?" Gage was asking bringing her mind back to the present. "Of course I was," she answered knowing Gage would be wondering what they were going to have for dinner. "It's just my mind wasn't on food." "You're not hungry?" Gage asked in disbelief.  
  
"I didn't say that," Syd returned a wide smile on her face. "I just said food wasn't on my mind," she repeated skipping ahead of him to the car.  
  
Standing a minute watching her a smile crossed his lips too before he called out to her, "Wait up Shorty," hurrying to catch up to her.  
  
Ferris Clayton's Home On Black Bayou  
  
"Did you find her yet?" old Ferris Clayton demanded of his son Kyle.  
  
"No Pa not yet but she'll surface sooner or later?" Kyle sullenly answered. In the ten years that he and his father had been incarcerated Kyle Clayton had still not been able to overcome the power the fierce old man had over him.  
  
"No excuses Kyle I want Marie and that boy of hers found they are going to pay and pay dearly for bringing the law down on us," Clayton's eyes bore through his son as he spoke.  
  
"Pa why can't we let it go?" Kyle began to question only to be stopped as Ferris slammed his fist down on the table.  
  
"They will pay for the ten years that they robbed from me," Ferris thundered out. "And don't you forget that boy."  
  
Kyle paused staring at his father recognizing the black hate that had come over the man's face, knowing the old man wouldn't rest until he had his pound of flesh. Instead of fighting a loosing battle he simply nodded his agreement adding, "Small got word that she and Charlie moved on to Baton Rouge, he and Billie are going down to check it out."  
  
This is some small way seemed to appease the man and once again he leaned back in his chair. "Good," he murmured his eyes wandering to Kyle's face. "You make sure and tell them I want them brought back here I want to be the one to make that lying whore suffer for what she did."  
  
Again Kyle stared at the man who was his father knowing it was better to do his bidding then to go against him. "It's taken care of Pa," he meekly told him.  
  
"You make sure it is Kyle," the old codger replied, "You just make sure you do."  
  
Turning Kyle left his father sitting there his mind all ready going to the business at hand. He had more important things to contend with. If he could close this deal with TJ Thomas then he'd have lots of time to work on the problem of Marie and Charlie. Maybe once the money started coming in on this deal his father might forget about her and the boy. He knew that was wishful thinking his father wouldn't rest until he had buried the two of them.  
  
That Evening At Sydney And Gages' Townhouse  
  
In spite of the light hearted teasing the partners had shared on the ride home there still seemed to be a noticeable tension between them. As the door to the townhouse closed Gage easily pinned Syd between him and the wall his lips searching out hers.  
  
"Now what were you saying about a hunger?" he asked his lips teasing her neck.  
  
"Francis I have a lot of things to get done before I can even think about feeding my hunger," she smiled her arms going round his neck as she spoke.  
  
"Things like what Syd?" he asked his hands cupping her behind to easily lift her slight body from the floor. He could feel her legs going around him even with her protests.  
  
"I've got laundry to do. suitcases to pack. you to feed," she told him between kisses. "You don't want to miss our flight tonight do you?" she got out before his lips met hers muffling her voice to a quiet sigh and moan.  
  
"I'll help you with the chores," he softly crooned making his way with her towards the living room couch.  
  
"I've heard that before Gage," she again protested letting him kiss her before breaking away to add, "Then you lay there snoring while I do the chores."  
  
"Syd you cut me to the quick," Gage laughed falling to the couch with her his hands roaming up her sides.  
  
"Gage how do I let you get away with this," she gasped his hand reaching her breast sending a tremor through her body.  
  
"Don't know Syd maybe you like me a little," he retorted. "Or maybe it's just that I have this supremacy over you that renders you helpless against my advances."  
  
"What?" Syd cried out turning the tables on him to flip him on his back with her body straddling his. With both hands around his wrists she pinned them to the couch her knees digging into his sides. "You were saying Gage?" she questioned leaning in low to bring her lips next to his ear.  
  
"I do like it when you try and take control Honey," he teased again a smirk crossing his face.  
  
"That so?" she quipped back her teeth sinking into his neck.  
  
"Okay, okay I'm sorry," he pleaded feeling her tongue wash over where she had been nibbling and her hold ease up on his arms.  
  
Pulling out of her grasp he put his arms round her pulling her down on him his hand playing through her hair. He felt her relax against him, felt her head rest quietly against him. "You okay?" he whispered cradling her to him.  
  
"Gage Walker tell you anything about this Clayton bunch that he didn't tell me?"  
  
"We were both there for the briefing Syd, we've both read the reports you know as much about them as I do," Gage answered her truthfully.  
  
Sydney remained silent for a few moments letting his words play over again in her mind before speaking. "I hate to admit it Gage and as much as I don't want to believe it I just can't shake the feeling that my Dad is right," she finally confessed.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I don't know it's just something that gives me a chill when ever I get a mental image of the man's face in my mind. Something about those cruel eyes behind those glasses." she let her words trail off.  
  
Lifting her from him so he could see her face he smiled trying to alleviate her worry. "Then we will have to be extra careful. We are dealing with Kyle Clayton maybe the old man has retired," Gage tried to sound positive.  
  
"Retired? Have you ever known a kingpin to retire? The only way to rid yourself of one is by having them die," Syd reiterated.  
  
"This is really bothering you isn't it?" Gage asked still looking into her eyes.  
  
"No. I. no I'm all right with it. We can do this I know we can," she replied.  
  
"But?" Gage wasn't letting up.  
  
"No buts," she answered catching the look on his face. "I'm just letting my father get the best of me as usual," she sighed.  
  
Pulling her back down against him Gage waited for her to tell him the rest of what was troubling her. A few minutes later the words began to tumble out. "The case bothered me a little at first just something about it I can't put my finger on, but I've been here before with other cases. Those other cases have always worked themselves out and I was sure this one would too."  
  
"Now you're not so sure?"  
  
Sighing deeply Syd continued, "I was up until the phone call from my father." She paused a moment in thought before her hand suddenly shot to the crotch of his pants. Rubbing roughly over him she seductively whispered, "We'll help take the Claytons down Gage and be back in Dallas before we know it."  
  
"Umm Syd," the words sounded more like a moan.  
  
"Now just what was it you were going to do to feed my hunger?" she teased watching his face twist into a grimace of pleasure.  
  
"I was going to." the words escaped him Syd all ready had the fly of his pants open her hand reaching for his hard organ.  
  
"And who is welding that supreme power?" she quizzed watching his face as her hand grasped him to pull hard on him.  
  
"Syd," he mumbled out making a feeble attempt to reach for her the same time as she swooped down on him her mouth engulfing him, drawing firmly on his manhood. "I want," he gasped out between desperate moans of pleasure his hand clenching her arm until she drained him.  
  
"God woman I don't know another soul alive that could ever take me where you do," Gage cried reaching for her to pull her down on top of him.  
  
"It's only because I love you so much Francis," Syd murmured her hand moving to his face to caress his cheek.  
  
Taking hold of her hand Gage brought it to his lips before turning to roll on top of her. "I think it's my turn to have a little bit of you," he whispered his hand holding her face as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
He could feel her tremble slightly beneath him another wave of satisfaction going through him knowing he had caused the shiver within her. "I can never get enough of you Shorty," he whispered his lips against her temple his hand moving down her body in a caress.  
  
"Gage," she murmured just as the phone rang.  
  
"Let the machine get it," Gage groaned fearing she was about to reach for it.  
  
"I was going to," she smiled listening to Gage's recorded voice deliver the message.  
  
"Sydney are you there?" a panic stricken voice had come on the line. "It's me Marie LaBrowd they're after me I need your help."  
  
Before anything else could be said the sound of a struggle started the caller crying out, "Help. no get out. get out. run Charlie," the line going dead. 


	2. Chapter Two

**_ Chapter Two_**

**"What the…" Gage's voice had trailed off as Syd struggled to get from beneath him in an effort to grab up the phone. **

** "Marie, Marie," she frantically called into the receiver getting no response. **

** Just as quickly she was hitting the button to retrieve the number watching it instantly appear on the screen. **

** "Syd who is she," Gage asked as Sydney dialled the number only to get a busy signal. **

** "Someone I knew as a kid," she answered. "Do you recognize the area code?" **

** "Just a minute and I'll have it for you," Gage replied taking the phone from her hand to get the info. Within minutes he was saying Baton Rouge Louisiana as he dialled the Baton Rouge police to explain the call and have it checked out. **

** Sydney sat silently listening to Gage as he repeated both their home and cell phone numbers telling the desk officer they would check in with them when their flight got in. Her mind had wandered to a time when she was twelve and her family had gone to small town just inside the Louisiana border for the summer, that had been where she had met her. **

** Marie LaBrowd lived with her mother in a small run down shack. Syd's father had hired Marie's mother to come down and do the domestic chores once a week. Marie being fifteen had been part of the package to keep an eye on Syd and entertain her while they were there. **

** At first Marie had thought Syd was going to be no more then a pest, she had better things to do with her time then to look after some little stuck up Texas kid. After all she had a boyfriend who was nineteen who needed her attention… but in the end Sydney had proved to be a big plus. Marie would take Syd along when she went to meet Clete in the afternoons and while she spent time with him Sydney would serve as look out. If they got home late what ever excuse Marie offered Syd always backed. **

**Sydney in turn had learned a lot about life that summer her father's hair would have turned grey a lot earlier if he had known half of what his daughter was up to with Marie LaBrowd. As it was the next summer when they once again went to their summer retreat they were met by the news that Marie had got herself in trouble and had a baby.**

** Sydney's father had forbidden Syd to see her which of course made Sydney twice as determined to see her friend. It had been that summer that Sydney had mad a vow that no matter how much she loved him he was not going to run her life.**

** The pair of them had kept in touch for a long time Sydney becoming Marie's confidant. That was until Joe Cooke had found out, he made Syd write Marie a letter telling her not to send any more of her letters to Sydney. Syd in turn arranged for the letters to go to a girlfriend's house but still it wasn't long after that the letters had become fewer and farther between until it was just a card at Christmas. After a couple of years that had stopped too. Now Syd sat wondering how after so many years Marie had found her and what kind of trouble she was in.**

**"Honey you want to tell me about it?" Gage's voice snapped her backed to the present. **

** "Gage… I… it's just been so long," Syd stammered out. **

** The phone rang again and Syd snapped it up, "Marie," she cried. **

** "It's me Mom," came the answer from the other end of the line. "I see she called. I tried to call you earlier today to let you know that I'd given her your number but your father hung around under foot all day," her mother explained. **

** "She called there?" Syd asked surprised that Marie would go to those lengths to get in touch with her. **

** "Um hmm. You remember Mrs. Ivey I had sent her a picture from the paper announcing yours and Francis' upcoming wedding I guess she has been showing it around and Lacy, Marie's mother got to see it. She in turn told Marie that you were all grown up, had become a Texas Ranger and were getting married to another Texas Ranger," Syd's mother was explaining. **

** "Marie called here yesterday afternoon saying that she was desperate to talk to you. I didn't know what else to do so I gave her your phone number I know you girls were always close," Amanda explained to her daughter. "I hope that was all right."**

**After assuring her mother that she had done the right thing she asked her if Marie had indicated what was wrong. "All she said was she needed to talk to you it was very important," Amanda replied. **

**Sydney spoke a few more minutes with her mother before hanging up the phone to go and find Gage who had taken himself into the kitchen.**

** "Dinner is served," he smiled as the microwave bell chimed. **

** "Thanks Honey," Syd wistfully answered taking her place at the table. **

** "It's only the leftovers from last night with a salad," he began apologizing. **

** "It's exactly what I was going to feed you," she told him forcing a smile to her face. **

** As Gage sat down he reached across the table and took her hand. "I'm all ears," he prodded hoping she could get the story out to him this time. **

** "Like I said before its been years since I last spoke to Marie," Sydney began. Before long the whole story had been recounted Syd finishing with, "I just don't know what kind of trouble she could have gotten herself in." **

** "From what you just told me it could be almost anything," Gage commented, he enjoyed hearing a little about Syd's wilder side even though it made him realize a little more of what he had missed growing up with out parents. **

** "That's what worries me," Syd replied. "Marie never had to go looking for trouble it just seemed to follow her around." **

** She had just stood up intent on clearing the table instead Gage grabbed her hand pulling her down into his lap. With his arms around her he held her close. "We will get to the bottom of this, we'll find out what has happened to her and everything will be all right," he gently spoke letting his lips linger on the top of her head.**

**"I know we will I just hope that we aren't too late," Syd answered leaning back to look in his face. **

** They sat quietly for a few minutes more before Syd stirred again. "We have to make that flight Francis," she sighed Gage holding tight to her. **

** "You go ahead and get us packed while I clean up down here. I'll meet you upstairs very shortly, all right?" **

** She answered him with a kiss to the cheek before escaping his grasp. Watching her retreat from the room Gage sat a moment more before moving. His mind wandered to Marie LaBrowd, Syd's friend from her past. Like Syd he wondered what had happened to her and why she had waited until now to contract Sydney. **

** Picking up the phone he dialled their boss. "Walker residence," Alex's voice came over the phone. **

** "Hi Alex Walker wouldn't happen to be there would he?" he greeted the ADA. **

** "Gage you guys aren't all ready in trouble are you?" Alex teased the young ranger. **

** "Not yet but we're working on it," Gage half laughed. **

** "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Alex laughed too before handing the phone to her husband. **

** "Walker," his voice came over the line. **

** "Yeah Walker Syd had sort of a strange phone call tonight from an old friend, a Marie LaBrowd," Gage began to explain. **

** "Did you say Marie LaBrowd?" Walker cut in. "How does Sydney know Marie?" **

** Gage thought the question should have been how did Walker know Marie LaBrowd but continued on ending with the distress call they had received from her. **

** "You're sure the name was Charlie?" Walker was questioning him again. **

** "Yeah positive we have the call on the machine," Gage retorted. **

** "Anyway we put a call into the Baton Rouge police and they are going to check out where she lives. I told them we would check in with them when we got in," he explained. **

** "Gage I know the woman you are talking about she and her son Charlie were being held captive by Ferris Clayton when the arrest went down. Clayton always held it against Marie for getting too close with the rangers believing that is what lead to his arrest," Walker told him. "There is every possibility that Clayton is behind what ever happened to her." **

** "We'll keep that in mind when we check into things," Gage assured Walker before hanging up the phone. Standing up he began the task at hand mulling over in his mind the information Walker had just given him. **

** Before long the kitchen was in order and he headed upstairs making it just in time to hear the shower turn on. The two suitcases Sydney had packed were sitting by the door waiting for him to carry down. Side stepping them he walked towards the bathroom pulling his shirt off at the same time. **

** Poking his head in the door he could see Sydney's silhouette through the shower doors. A smile crossed his face while he stood motionless watching her soap up her petite body, watching her bend slightly to begin at her thigh to move the mesh sponge slowly upward to her breast. **

** "God Cooke," he mumbled to himself feeling his manhood grow. **

** As if she heard him she called out to him, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?" **

** A moment later he had shed his clothes and was pulling open the door to join her. "Since you invited me," he answered his arms going round her. **

** "You feel wonderful," she murmured enjoying his embrace as she rested her head against his chest. **

** Reading her thoughts Gage rubbed his hand down her back. "We'll be there in just a few hours then we'll get some answers to what happened," he told her. **

** "I know but I can't help but worry," she replied into his chest. **

** "You wouldn't be you if you didn't," Gage answered her letting his hands caress her body. **

** "You know me too well Francis," she moaned rubbing her hands over his backside. **

** "I like to think so but you can still throw me a few curves when I least expect it," Gage answered leaning back so he could kiss her forehead, then her eyes finally ended with a deep kiss to her mouth. **

** Slowly she brought the sponge that she still held in her hand up his chest circling it around his nipple. "Syd…" he responded leaning back slightly against the shower wall while she moved the sponge to his shoulder. **

** "Come here," he whispered leaning downward to catch her nipple with his mouth. **

** "Umm Gage," she softly cried her body automatically arching begging for his touch and caresses, begging him to love her. **

** Straddling her legs over his leg she let herself rest there the sensations of want shooting through her. Again she purred her body rubbing up and down against his leg, "I'm ready to fed that hunger," the words seductively escaped her lips.**

** "Oh yeah lets see what we can do about that," he whispered his lips nuzzling her ear sending waves of goose flesh over her.**

** "Umm," the moan cam e from deep within as she murmured, "I'm all your Honey... all yours." **

**Again his mouth covered hers forcing his tongue in deep to be met by her eagerness his hands going to either side of her face to hold her. Breaking the kiss he held her a moment more before reaching for the tap and shutting off the water. Reaching out of the shower he grabbed one of the luscious oversized bath towels and pulled it around her rubbing his hands over her body to dry her. Bending his head he let his tongue lap the remaining beads of water from her neck. **

** "Gage," she softly whispered using the corner of the towel to tease him with. **

** "Never you mind Honey," he told taking hold of her hand, grabbing the second towel to wrap around his waist before picking up Syd in his arms to carry her to their bed. **

** "We don't have time for this…" her words were cut off with another kiss as he lay her across the over stuffed duvet that graced the antique four poster bed Syd had found at an estate sale. **

** "We have plenty of time Syd," Gage answered her his hand moving beneath the towel against her tender flesh, his eyes trained on her face watching her quiver. **

** She nodded her head yes wanting him more then ever, gasping as his hand rubbed over her tummy. "You're mine Shorty," his lips teased her neck and shoulder moving slowly to her breast. **

** Without realizing it she held her breath silently crying out for him feeling the towel slip from her body allowing Gage to drink in her beauty. He caressed her with his eyes before letting his hand encircle her breast, before bending his head to the hard nipple he longed to suckle at. **

** Again she cried out her pleasure his hands moving down the curves of her taunt shapely form to finally stroke the center of her being. Her body instantly responded arching upward in the desperate need and want that he provoked in her.**

** Her hands went to the towel at his waist tearing at it anxiously trying to pull it from him to expose his naked body to her. Taking her wrists he pushed them to the bed holding firmly pausing to catch her eyes before letting his tongue explore her body. Starting at her neck he washed a trail downward stopping to tease the hard buttons of her breasts continuing down to circle her naval.**

** "Gage please," she cried out he paying her no heed systematically moving his tongue through the channel of her folds. With one quick motion his hands had taken hold of her waist his tongue entering her sending her into a wild frenzy of motion until her body became rigid in release.**

** Listening a moment to her small pants Gage moved himself up her body holding her close once more capturing her wrists to hold firm to the bed letting his body and emotions take her again sending them both over the edge.**

** The phone rang Gage rolled to his side taking Syd with him to grab it. Clearing his throat if not his mind he answered with, "Gage."**

** He stopped to listen for a few moments to the voice on the other end of the line before saying, "We'll check in with you in a couple of hours once we get there...Thanks for getting back to me so soon... Yeah good bye."**

**"Gage what?" Syd questioned him as he hung up the phone.**

**Wrapping his arms around her again he began to speak. "That was Lieutenant O'Neal fro Baton Rouge," he hesitated not really wanting to reveal what had been found.**

**"And she is all right?" Syd persisted. **

**"They don't know. Her place was pretty tore up and there was no sign of either her or her son," Gage told her. "They are checking where she works I guess it's a pretty rough bar…" **

** "Dear God I can't believe…" Sydney was struggling to get out of his arms. **

** "Hey slow down Syd," Gage had rolled back on top of her pinning her wrists for a third time. **

** "I can't believe…" she started to say only to have Gage clamp his hand over her mouth. **

** "Will you listen a minute," he ordered still holding his hand over her mouth, "There's more." **

** The struggling stopped and she nodded her head yes letting him kiss her temple as his fingers slide away from her mouth to caress her cheek. "It really doesn't matter how we were spending our time we aren't going to get there any sooner so please get that notion out of your mind." **

** She looked down guiltily as he spoke knowing he was reading her mind. He once again kissed her cheek feeling her relax against him before he went on. "I spoke with Walker he knows Marie." **

** "He knows Marie? How?" she sputtered out the questions. **

** "In connection with the Claytons. According to Walker old man Clayton was holding Marie and her son Charlie captive. He blames her for leading Walker, Trivette and CD to him and his subsequent arrest," Gage explained. **

** "Walker thinks that Ferris Clayton is behind what happened to her," Syd stated more then questioned. "And if that's the case he'll probably kill her…" her voice dropped off as the facts began to sink in. **

** TBC. **


	3. Chapter Three

******_Chapter Three_**

** The lights from the city of Baton Rouge shone brightly below as the plane circled the city. Sydney clasped tightly to Gage's hand the sooner they were on the ground the sooner they could get to the bottom of things she thought all but forgetting why they were there to begin with. **

** "Syd relax," Gage coaxed his arm going around her shoulder as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. **

** "I know, I know," she murmured trying to hide her anxiety. "It's just that it seems like yesterday I was covering for her, keeping her out of trouble." Syd's voice died away her eyes averting to the window once more. **

** "She's going to be all right," Gage tried to assure her. **

** "I know she's like a cat with nine lives it's just she must be working on about the seventh life about now," Syd answered her eyes turning toward Gage. **

** "Nothing to worry about then we have two more lives to find her," Gage teased. **

** Before they knew it they were on the ground and picking up their luggage. "Yes Mr. Thomas your car is ready," the rental agent said looking up from his computer screen. "I'll have it brought out front for you sir." **

** "Thank you," Gage responded smiling at the young agent as he signed the rental contract. **

** With Sydney beside him they headed outside where a sleek red Ferrari stood waiting for them the attendant waiting to hand the keys to Gage. "There you are sir enjoy her," the young man told them opening the door for Sydney. **

** Hardly able to contain his excitement Gage stowed their bags and hopped in. "Can you believe it Syd?" he asked firing up the engine to pull away from the curb. **

** "Can you try and keep your mind on why we are here?" she scolded her mind still on Marie. **

** "I am Honey," he smiled squealing away from the curb. **

** _Marie LaBrowd's Apartment Baton Rouge_**

**Together the partners walked into the old dilapidated apartment where Marie LaBrowd lived. Looking around at the broken up room more memories of her time spent with Marie came flooding back. "Oh Marie what kind of a mess have you gotten yourself into this time," she asked herself under her breath. **

** "Ranger Gage?" she faintly heard. **

** "Yes and this is my partner Ranger Cooke," he was answering as Syd looked up to see a balding middle aged man in a wrinkled grey suit offering his hand to her. **

** "Lieutenant O'Neal," he was introducing himself. **

** "Any new developments since you talked with my partner earlier?" Syd asked. **

** "We've canvassed the building and as expected no one saw or heard anything," he replied shaking his head. "Just look at this place and not one living soul will admit they heard the ruckus." **

** "Just like at home," Gage commented. **

** "Lieutenant," a young officer was calling to him. "There's someone here you should talk to." **

** Both Sydney and Gage as well as Dan O'Neal turned to face the officer and the young woman he had standing with him. "You know something about what happened here?" O'Neal questioned her. **

** The girl's eyes shot around the room looking over everyone there trying to decide if she should reveal what little she knew or not. **

** "Please anything you could tell us would be a real big help," it was Sydney's soft spoken voice that caught her attention again. **

** Her eyes not leaving Sydney she replied, "They took her." **

** "Who took her?" Syd gently prodded the girl for answers. **

** "Two men they tried to get Charlie too but he got away from them," she blurted out. **

** "Can you describe the men?" Syd kept on. **

** "Not really it was too dark but they were driving one of those big SUVs it was black…" her voice trailed away. **

** "Thank you," Sydney smiled, "You've been a big help." **

** "Please," the girl cut back in, "if you find Charlie…" again her voice died away. **

** "What's your name?" Sydney asked putting her hand on the girl's arm and leading her away from the men. **

** "Laurel, Laurel Munro," she answered Sydney. **

** "You and Charlie are friends?" Syd asked watching Laurel nod her head yes. **

** "You were coming here to meet Charlie when all this happened?" **

** Again she nodded yes. Seeing the worry in the girl's face Sydney decided they were more then just friends. "Laurel I'm Ranger Sydney Cooke can I make a deal with you?" **

** "What kind of deal?" Laurel suspiciously questioned. **

** "Well if we find Charlie then I'll let you know where he is and that he is all right, but if he comes to you then you will get in touch with me right away," Sydney told her. **

** Thinking over things for a minute Laurel agreed and together they walked back over to where Gage was still talking to O'Neal. Quickly Syd explained what Laurel had told her while the officer from earlier arranged an escort to take her home. Getting half way to the door she turned once more addressing Sydney. "You will call if you find out anything good or bad?" she asked again. **

** "I will," Sydney answered watching the young girl nod her head before leaving with the officer. **

** "I'll put out an all points on Charlie LaBrowd," O'Neal broke into her thoughts. **

** "And we have to get checked into the hotel so we can meet Kyle Clayton in the morning," Gage was explaining to the Lieutenant. "Ready Syd?" **

** "Umm yeah I'm ready," she replied Gage once again pulling her out of her thoughts. **

** "If anything comes to light we'll let you know," O'Neal assured them as the two rangers took their leave. **

** _The Sheraton Hotel Baton Rouge_ **

** Gage pulled the car up front of the plush hotel after what had been a silent ride over from Marie's broken up apartment. The doorman came forward opening Sydney's door for her allowing her to step out on the curb. **

** Coming around to her side of the car Gage handed the keys to the parking attendant before putting his arm around her to walk inside. "Okay Honey?" he quietly murmured his lips against her forehead in a kiss. **

** "Yeah fine just tired," she answered falling into silence again as they approached the desk. **

** "Suite for TJ Thomas," Gage announced. The clerk behind the counter clicked a few buttons then looking up smiled. **

** "Right here Mr. Thomas," he answered handing the reservation card to Gage for him to sign. "I see you have a message waiting for you too," the clerk said handing the message to him at the same time. **

** Thanking the man Gage once again put his arm around Syd steering her towards the elevator. It wasn't until the doors of their suite closed that she asked, "From Kyle?" **

** "Yep he's eager to meet us. Wants to meet us for breakfast," Gage replied pulling her a little closer. **

** "Good the sooner we get this over the sooner…" **

** "We can find Marie," Gage finished her sentence for her pulling her up against him to hold her tight. **

** "Yeah the sooner we find Marie, I just have such a bad feeling about this, like this time she has gotten in over her head," Syd's voice trailed off. **

** "Syd we are going to find her one way or another," he replied knowing that there was no point trying to cross her intuition. "What we need right now is to try and get some sleep so that we look bright eyed and bushy tailed when we meet with Clayton tomorrow." **

** "You're right," she answered pulling away from him to retrieve her bag and open it. **

** Watching her for a moment Gage went to the bed and pulled the covers back while she headed into the bathroom. Sliding in he propped a pillow behind his head and clicked on the television. He was still channel surfing when Syd reappeared. Quickly clicking it off again Gage lifted the covers so Syd could slide in beside him. She gladly snuggled up to his chest letting him reach across her and turn off the light. Within moments both had fallen into a light slumber anticipation for the morning and the assignment weighting on their minds. **

** _Just Before Four A.M._ **

** Tossing in her sleep Syd jarred Gage just enough to wake him, he glanced at the clock to see that it read three fifty-four. Blinking his eyes closed then open again he pulled Sydney closer. He caressed her face with his fingertips smiling to himself enjoying her closeness. "I love you Shorty," he whispered as some where in Syd's subconscious the words registered yet she didn't wake only sighed in satisfaction. **

** Gage closed his eyes again hoping to get a couple more hours of sleep before it was time to get up, that was not to be the case. Without any sort of warning the fire alarms began to sound bringing both he and Syd to attention. **

** "Gage," he could hear Syd's voice above the din. **

** "Right here Honey," he shouted back throwing back the covers the cold air hitting them both as they scrambled for clothes. **

** There was shouting in the hallway and a loud banging on the door of their suite. Someone was shouting, "Stay calm we need to evacuate right now." **

** Gage pulled open the door to find people in a panic, shouting, pushing and shoving trying to make their escape to the stairwells the smoke all ready filling the corridor. **

** Moving up behind him Syd was quick to take in the scene, reaching for his hand they too made their way towards the end of the hallway and the staircase. Suddenly a loud cry for Mommy went up. "Go Gage I'm right behind you," Syd cried as her partner darted into the room beside them she close behind. **

** Quickly catching sight of the child through the smoke Gage raced for her only to have the child shriek again and dive beneath the bed. "You aren't my mom," she began to cry out. "I want my mom, I want my mom," she cried even louder kicking her feet at Gage. **

** "Hey, hey," Gage started saying the little girl still not giving an inch her shrieks as loud as the sirens. **

** "Gage let me try," Syd cut in reaching her hand in. "Please we want help you find your Mom." **

** The screaming stopped replaced by snivelling as the child began to reach out to Sydney. "I want Mommy," she sobbed again as Syd helped her from beneath the bed. **

** "We want to help find your mom too," Syd told her the same time asking if her friend Gage might carry her. **

** Looking from Sydney to Gage she nodded her little head. Wasting no time Gage scooped her into his arms he and Syd heading back into the hall. **

** Once again they headed for the exit Syd glancing back over her shoulder to catch sight of a couple of men heading into her and Gage's room. "Get her outside Gage I'll be right behind you," she called over the noise and confusion turning to dart back to the room. **

** "Syd, Syd," Gage called out seeing her head back from where they had come. **

** "Becky, Becky," a young woman was rushing towards Gage and the little girl in his arms. **

** "Mommy, Mommy," the child was crying. **

** "Thank you, oh thank you," the woman was sobbing reaching for her daughter. **

** "That's okay just get to safety," Gage hurriedly replied turning to go after Sydney. Getting to the door of their room he was almost bowled over by one of the two who had snuck into the room. **

** "Hey," Gage shouted about to go after him until hearing the crash inside the room. Hurrying in he was just in time to see Sydney deliver a hard kick to the second man sending him flying to the floor. In an instant Syd was on the intruder Gage seeing she had things under control darted back into the hallway but the first of the pair had disappeared into the crowded smoke filled hall. **

** Coming back in to where Syd was with her prisoner Gage could all ready hear her questioning him. "Just what do you think you're doing in here going through our stuff?" **

** "My job," he snarled back. "Old man Clayton wanted you checked out." **

** "Everyone remain calm," a voice was sounding in the corridor. "The fire is nothing more then a smoke bomb, there is no fire, everyone remain calm." **

** "You staged setting the hotel on fire to check us out?" Gage shouted standing in front of Ferris Clayton's man his hand shooting out encircling the man's throat as he pinned him against the wall. **

** Getting no response Gage let his eyes travel to Sydney. "Maria I think we are going to have to let Kyle and his old man see just who they are dealing with." **

** "I think you are right TJ," Syd answered falling into her Spanish lingo, "I think you're right." **


	4. Chapter Four

**_Chapter Four _**

**__**

**_The Bayou Swamp_ **

** Night was falling yet it wasn't giving way to the heat and humidity of the swampy terrain, nor was it stopping the relentless pursuit of man and hound. **

** "Gage they're getting closer and we're going in circles," Syd exclaimed, her head was aching the heat and biting bugs slowing her. **

** Again the sounds of the baying hounds went up Gage moved up closer behind her in hopes of helping her pick up the pace. "Honey we have to keep going," he urged the sound of Kyle Clayton's voice reverberating behind them. **

** "They got to be right up ahead the dogs are getting real worked up," another voice was heard half drowned out by the dogs. **

** "Keep at it," Kyle's voice sounded again. "If we go back without proof that those rangers are dead my Daddy will kill all of us in their place," he told them. **

** "Come on Syd," Gage urged again his arm going around her to lead her into the swampy water in hopes of throwing the scent off again. Sydney didn't protest, her head was aching and she was fighting off dizziness, she was glad to have Gage's arm around her guiding her. **

** "I hear them Kyle they done gone in the water," one of the Clayton bunch hollered the echoes of the dogs and men a like splashing into the shallow water right behind them. **

** "This way Syd," Gage half dragged her stepping out of the murky water sinking into the soft mud as they struggled up the bank. **

** Suddenly an old woman stopped them short. From what they could see in the dusk of the evening she wore brightly coloured clothes that were set off by her dark skin. "Come quickly my children," she hissed in a thick accented voice. **

** Momentarily weighing the alternatives both rangers followed without hesitation. The path to her cabin was well worn and within minutes they were there. "D'his way," she ordered taking them around the side to where an old root cellar door stood open. **

** "Inside quickly," she ordered again both Sydney and Gage obeying. Once inside she slammed the door closed leaving them in total darkness. **

** The dogs had become louder again and Syd had unconsciously shuddered huddling closer to Gage as they strained to hear what was going on outside the confines of the cellar. **

** "Madam Beaubien," it was Kyle who spoke the partners instantly recognizing his voice. **

** "What'd you doing in da swamp d'his time of night?" the woman asked. "Evil business for your daddy I'll wager," she answered her own question. **

** Ignoring her comments Kyle spoke once more. "We're looking for two people they broke the law." **

** "And what law is d'hat Kyle? Da law of Ferris Clayton?" **

** "No ma'am the law of the state of Louisiana." **

** Madam Beaubien let out a loud maniacal laugh before replying to Kyle. "And you would know bout breaking da laws of Louisiana wouldn't you since you and your daddy have broken most everyone of d'hem one time or another." **

** Ignoring her Kyle went on, "Have you seen 'em or not?" he shouted at the old woman. **

** "You keep a civil tongue with me," she glared at Clayton, "Or I'll set da demons upon you." **

** "You don't scare me old woman," Kyle answered her yet taking a step back all the same his nerve dwindling fast. **

** Again Madam Beaubien let out a wild shrieking laugh. "Be gone Kyle as you can see d'here is nobody here but me and my chickens. It'd be a shame to have to kill one before its time just to put a curse on you." **

** "Come on Kyle," Bull Clayton urged wanting no part of the crazy voodoo lady. **

** "If we find out you're lying," Kyle half heartedly threatened wanting to be away from the scrutiny of Madam Beaubien as much as Bull and the rest of the group. Even the dogs had begun to whine her mystic presence scaring them too. **

** "And don't come back," the woman called after them watching them retreat back into the dense foliage of the forest. **

** Neither ranger had dared to breath as they listened to the voices above them. It seemed like an eternity before Sydney let out a soft sigh to fall against her partner. **

** "Syd," Gage softly cried catching her in his arms just as the door above swung open. **

** "D'hey're gone," Beaubien's accent grunted down to them. **

** Not a minute too soon Gage thought lifting Syd from her feet to carry her out of the damp musty cellar. **

** "She's 'urt?" the woman took charge it was more a statement then a question. "Come follow me," she directed Gage as she turned to lead them inside her meager home. **

** "Gage I'm all… everything is spinning," Syd tried to speak her head lolling on his shoulder. **

** "Take her in d'here and lay 'er on da bed," Madam Beaubien instructed leading the way a small coal oil lamp illuminating the room. "Get 'er out of d'hose wet clothes," she further instructed going to an old dressing table to pull out a long white flowing cotton nightdress for Sydney. **

** "You make 'er comfortable I'll be back to tend to 'er injuries," the woman told him turning on her heel and disappearing before Gage had time to say anything. **

** "Gage we got to get moving," Sydney softly cried as he laid her on the bed and began to undress her. **

** "Shh Syd take it easy. I'm sure we're safe for the night. We'll make a break for it in the morning when we can see where we're going," he tried to ease her mind as well as his own. **

** Her head hurt she felt as if she had about a dozen hangovers rolled into one fogging her mind and her judgement. After a couple more weak protests she finally gave into Gage putting her trust solely in him. **

** Just as he pulled the covers around her Madam Beaubien appeared at the door with a tray. There was a small basin of water, a clean towel and various bottles and small bowls that contained powders and other concoctions. "You out," she ordered Gage. **

** "Gage," Syd squeaked out her fingers tightening around his hand there was certainly nothing wrong with her grip. **

** "You don't worry you're strong man'll be just outside, I'll take care of you," Madam Beaubien cut in taking charge as she set the tray down the same time jerking her head at Gage indicating for him to leave. **

** "Syd I'm just going to be outside the door," Gage murmured reluctantly easing his hand from her fingers. **

** "You don't worry Madam Beaubien will take good care of you and da little one," the old woman addressed her before turning to Gage to say, "You git." **

** Slowly Gage backed from the room leaving Sydney alone with the strange old woman. **

** "What you two doing out here and what did you do to git Ferris Clayton so all fired up?" **

** "We're Texas Rangers and we're trying to put a stop to Clayton's drug manufacturing plants," Syd answered wincing slightly as the woman began to clean and tend the wound she had received earlier. **

** "D'hat's no job for you right now," the woman gently scolded, "Not when you carry a little one." Taking hold of Syd's hand she pressed it against her tummy her eyes fixing on Sydney's face. **

** Syd's own eyes widen and she could feel her cheeks begin to warm. Wrenching her hand from Madam Beaubien's grasp she began to sputter out, "You're wrong… I'm not… no I can't be…" **

** "I'm never wrong and I'm not d'his time I can see it in your face," the elder woman assured her taking hold of Syd's shoulders and gently pushing her back down against the pillows of the bed. "You need rest," she told Syd turning to mix a bit of powder with some water. "Here you drink d'his," she was again instructing. **

** "What is it?" Syd asked the woman's words hanging in the air the possibility of the situation beginning to sink in. **

** "Drink it all," again the woman ordered helping Syd bring the glass to her lips. "It will help you and da baby rest. **

** The liquid had a slight bitter taste Syd swallowed it fast. "I'll send him back in to you. You tell him he needs to know so he can protect you." **

** "There's nothing… to… tell," Sydney yawned her eyes all ready growing heavy. **

** Madam Beaubien slipped from the room tray in hand to face Gage. **

** "She's all right?" he anxiously asked. **

** "Yes she will be fine with some rest," the woman smiled. "You must get 'er to safety." **

** Smiling to himself over the woman's concern Gage began, "I don't know how much Sydney told you but she can pretty much hold her own." **

** As if not hearing a word Gage said Madam Beaubien kept rattling on, "I can protect 'er while she is in my presence but she needs you to protect 'er. The child she carries is special they both need your protection." **

** "Sydney," Gage began again only letting half what Madam Beaubien was saying register until the words _the child she carries_ gripped hold of him. "The child she carries?" Gage repeated in a question the shock and surprise written across his face. "Sydney's not going to have a… a… baby," he stuttered out. **

** "Mais oui, she is with child." **

** Gage's mouth opened and then closed finally the words came tumbling out. "Did she tell you that?" his voice squeaked. **

** "She did not know 'erself." **

** "I… uh… you… can't know that for sure. Can you?" **

** "I see many things she carries your child. Go to 'er she needs you." **

** Numbly walking to the doorway Gage stood for a moment looking in where Sydney lay sleeping. She looked no more then a fragile child herself wrapped in the white gown Madam Beaubien had supplied her with. **

** The woman's words came from behind him, "Go to 'er Francis." **

**He took a step forward pausing to wonder how she knew his name deciding Sydney must have supplied it. "Go to' er," the words echoed softly behind him once again as he moved towards his partner. **

** Sitting on the bed beside her he gently stroked her cheek his eyes moving down her slender form to rest on her tummy. "Could she be?" he wondered to himself a wave of pride going through him. **

** "Umm Gage," Syd softly moaned her eyes remaining shut. **

** "I'm right here Honey," he murmured to her. **

** "Come lay down with me," she whispered her voice barely audible her eyes not opening. **

** With out saying a word Gage moved on to the bed beside her his arms going round her as he pulled her back up against his chest. Bending his head to brush his lips against her neck he whispered, "We are going to talk in the morning Cooke." **

** His eyes closed almost the same instant and his mind began to drift not to thoughts of the baby Sydney might be carrying but back to the hotel two days before… **

** _Outside The Hotel_ **

** Gage had quickly drawn his gun jamming it into the thug's side, "Let's go," he snarled shoving the man ahead of him. Turning to Syd he addressed her, "Maria get Paulie on the phone." **

** "My pleasure," she answered dialing as they walked. "Paulie," she chimed into the phone hearing Trivette come on the line. **

** "What time is it Cooke?" he asked trying to focus on his clock. "Four forty-five this had better be good." **

** "We got us a little problem Paulie we caught someone in our room going through our stuff. TJ wants to send them a little message, wants them to know if they intend to do business with us they had better show us a little trust," Syd began putting on the show on. **

** "I'll put the call right through," Trivette confirmed. **

** "Good we're on our way downstairs right now," she confirmed breaking the connection. "TJ Paulie is going to meet us downstairs," she told Gage as they entered the stairwell for the trek down. **

** "Good then our friend here will see he went to work for the wrong people," Gage answered jabbing the gun harder into the man's side. **

** "You think the Clayton's are going to let you get away with this?" **

** "And how do you think they are going to stop us?" Gage sneered. **

** The man fell silent for the rest of the way down the stairs Gage forcing him to exit a side door into the noisy throng of guests, police and firefighters. **

** Searching the area Syd quickly caught sight of an old blue cargo van. "This way TJ," she called out to Gage who had caught sight of the van too. **

** Once more prodding their captive they headed to the van as they neared the back end of it the doors swung open and two large men emerged taking custody of Ferris Clayton's man. "We'll take it from here," one told the partners. "He won't be making a reappearance any time soon. In fact the word on the street is going to be he had an untimely death." **

** "That's what we like to hear," Syd smiled helping close the door of the van. **

** Standing together they watched the van weave through the crowd and disappear. "Think they found out anything?" Gage asked slinging his arm around Syd pulling her close. **

** "I don't think that they had time I think we're still safe," Syd speculated turning to face him enjoying his embrace. "What I do know though is we had better see about getting our stuff together do we are ready for our meet with Kyle," she informed him leaning back to look in his face. **

** "I guess you're right and since we have no place to lay our heads at the moment…" **

** "TJ we're working," she cut in with her Spanish accident giving him a little poke at the same time. **

** _The Ferris Estate_ **

** "Damn it," Ferris Clayton uttered slamming the phone down at the same time. **

** "What is it Dad?" Kyle questioned having come into the room just in time to witness the old man's anger. **

** "Those two fools that you sent in to check out our new potential clients blew it. They got caught and one of them even got his brains splattered all over a back alley," he snarled out. **

** "So they got nothing?" again Kyle questioned. **

** "They got nothing," Ferris mimicked his son. "It's not that we found out nothing it's what they found out about us," he answered his son with a spiteful glare. **

** Kyle stood saying nothing watching his father shake his head. "Get Thomas on the phone tell him we've had a change of plans. Invite them out here for breakfast and if we don't see what we like then we can easily take care of business out here," the old man instructed. **

** Knowing there was no point to arguing with his father Kyle nodded his head and pulled out his phone. A moment later he had Gage on the phone making the arrangements. After a few words he hung up confirming to his father that they would be there around ten. **

** "Good let's just see what we have gotten ourselves into," the old man half grinned to himself. **

** _Later On The Drive Out To The Claytons_ **

** Sydney and Gage had discussed the case over and over from every angle they could think of. They had called and talked it over with Walker who had left the decision to them whether they kept their date at the Clayton estate. **

** "Are you ready for this Shorty?" Gage asked using his pet name for her. **

** "I'm ready for anything. I can hardly wait to get inside that house the minute I get a chance..." **

** "Oh no you don't" Gage cut her off before she could finish her statement. "You aren't going to just start snooping around the Clayton's estate because you have a hunch that Marie just might be there." **

** "Gage I'm not going to be obvious they won't suspect a thing," she sweetly smiled while underneath she tried to hide how anxious she really was. **

** "Sydney," Gage tried hard to sound stern, to pull rank on her but knew his words were falling on deaf ears. "You be careful," he warned pulling into the driveway of the estate and up to the front of the house. **

** Jumping out of the car Gage hurried around to open the door for Syd just as the door of the house opened Ferris's frame filling the doorway followed by Kyle and his girlfriend. Sydney caught sight of the girl the same time as she saw Sydney recognition in both their faces. **

** "What is it Laurel? What's the matter?" Kyle asked. **

** "They're rangers, Texas Rangers, they are the ones that took my statement last night at Marie and Charlie's," she cried out Kyle immediately going for his gun along with a half dozen of his men doing the same. **

** "Now isn't this quite the coincident," Ferris grinned before ordering, "Lock them up inside." **


	5. Chapter Five

**_Chapter Five_ **

**_Madam Beaubien's Cabin_ **

** The sun was slowly filtering through the window the warm rays falling gently across Sydney's face as she snuggled closer to her partner. A slight frown creased her brow consciousness trying to wake her from her sleep. "Umm," she softly moaned her eyes drifting open. **

** Slowly she began to take in her surroundings the only thing familiar to her were Gage's arms around her. Taking hold of his hand she tenderly moved his arm from around her pulling herself to sit up. Looking down at the white gown she wore she frowned slightly memories of how they came to be there coming into her mind. Suddenly Madam Beaubien's words hit her, her hand immediately going to her tummy. She smiled to herself finding that she hoped the woman's prediction was true; she liked the idea of expecting Gage's child. Leaning over she kissed his cheek he barely moving his eyes staying tightly closed. **

** Again smiling to herself she threw the covers back intent on dressing before waking Gage up so they could make their escape. As she swung her legs over the side of the bed her eyes caught sight of a red velvet sack that was tied with a thin gold braided rope on her pillow. Curiously she reached for it rubbing her fingers over the material before picking it up. Tugging gently on the cord she pulled the little bag open and reaching in found a small amount of dried herbs, a smooth shiny stone and a piece of folded parchment. Dropping the stone back in the bag with the herbs Syd began to unfold the paper surprised to see written on it… _Protect Sydney the chosen one from all that is evil and protect our prince who she carries. _ **

** Staring at the paper Syd read the message over not once or twice but three times dumbfounded by what it was suggesting. Still holding the parchment she slipped out of bed her feet touching the floor to find she was standing in thin line of sand that seemed to circle the bed. Walking to the end of the bed she found three candles that had been burnt completely down and a small talisman statue sitting in the center of the circle of candles. **

** "Syd what are you doing?" Gage's voice interrupted her thoughts. **

** "Gage I want to get out of here right now," she hissed out making a dive for her clothes that had been hung over a chair the night before to dry. **

** "Slow down Syd what is it?" Gage was questioning her climbing out of bed to go to her. **

** "She's after me and the baby she thinks I'm going to have," Syd blurted reaching for the hem of the night gown and pulling it over her head to leave her standing there naked. **

** Gage reached her side just as Madam Beaubien appeared in the doorway. "Back into bed my child you are not fully rested," the woman began ordering again her eyes on Sydney's body focusing on her abdomen. **

** Stepping in front of her Gage attempted to hide her from the woman's scrutiny as he answered her. "We really appreciate all that you've done for both of us but we really need to be getting back to town." **

** Syd scurried into her clothes as Gage talked with the woman turning as she began buttoning her blouse she added, "Really I am feeling much better." **

** "You must look take care you must not take risks with the new life that grows inside of you," Madam Beaubien insisted her eyes narrowing as she spoke. **

** "I'm going to make sure she is looked after," Gage interjected again. "We really do appreciate all you have done for us. Maybe we can get back this way once our business is taken care of," Gage began to offer only to have Sydney give him a good hard poke in the side. "Time permitting," he feebly added. **

** "I am quite sure we will meet again," a smile widened on Madam Beaubien's face as she took a step towards Sydney raising her hand to cup her cheek, "won't we ma cher petite?" **

** Involuntarily moving closer to Gage and clinging to him Sydney remained silent. Gage too could feel the woman's overbearing powers his arm tightened around Sydney too. Clearing his throat Gage addressed his partner, "If you're ready…" **

** "Yes, any time you are," Syd answered her eyes meeting Madam Beaubien's a shiver going down her spine. **

** "Heed my warning," the old woman cautioned, "You are in great danger. There is evil surrounding us." **

** "Ah well that's our specialty we've put a lot of evil people behind bars," Gage cut in feeling more that he was in element. **

** "Not an evil like this," Madame Beaubien snapped her attention focused on Gage. **

** "I'm sure what ever this evil is we're going to be able to handle it," Gage replied pulling Syd closer to him. "Again thank you for everything but we have to get moving." **

** With out another word Madame Beaubien stepped back and out of the doorway allowing the rangers to pass by her, through the tiny cabin and out the door. She watched as they disappeared from sight into the swampy bayou. "You'll be back Sydney our time together has only just begun," she muttered in a low voice. "We have a bond the babe you carry will be mine." **

** _Ranger Headquarters_ **

** Walker was sitting in his office when Jimmy Trivette came in. Trivette had thought he was early until he saw his partner all ready sitting there drumming his fingers impatiently waiting for him. "Something up?" he asked waiting for Walker to bark out the answer. **

** "They missed their last check in," he gruffly answered. "They're twelve hours past due and I didn't hear about it until just now." **

** "Twelve hours," Trivette repeated all ready knowing Walker was intending to head for Black Bayou. **

** "Get us two seats on the next flight out," the seasoned ranger ordered knowing the type of man Ferris Clayton was and what the junior rangers were up against. **

** Trivette didn't hesitate he went right to his desk and began dialing he had been with Walker and CD when they had first met Ferris Clayton and his boys, he too knew the type of man he was. **

** Quickly he booked the flight letting partner know that it didn't leave for four hours. Nodding his head he picked up his own phone putting a call into his wife. Trivette took the opportunity to do the same dialing his wife Erica. "Honey, Walker and I are going after Sydney and Gage," he was speaking the moment she had picked up. "I know that we had plans with your father but they've missed their last check in," he paused to listen to her answer. "As long as it takes," he answered her question adding, "Of course we'll bring them home safe… I love you too," he finished the call hanging up the phone just as Walker did the same. **

** Thinking back over what he knew about the case this time Trivette suddenly called out, "Anything on Marie LaBrowd or her son?" **

** Grabbing up the phone Walker began to dial wondering how he had let Marie slip his mind. "Lieutenant Dan O'Neal," his voice boomed into the phone Trivette once again walking back over to Walker's desk. "Nothing on either… all right my partner and I will be at your office later this afternoon." Hanging up the receiver Walker stared straight-ahead deep in thought going over what little they knew. **

** "There's nothing we can do until we get there," Trivette offered as worried as Walker was. **

** "Yeah Trivette I know you're right but that doesn't mean I have to like it." **

** _The Edge Of Black Bayou Swamp _**

**The old familiar Cadillac owned by Ferris Clayton roared up to a stop almost running into Bull Clayton. The driver's door swung open the old overweight man struggling to get out no one daring to move. Slamming the door he looked over the bedraggled group before addressing them his deep threatening voice directed at Kyle. "Can't I trust you bunch of sorry loosers to do anything right?" he questioned them his voice rising in anger. "Damn it Kyle two rangers and one of them a girl. Two rangers two bullets that's all it takes what's the matter with you?" he asked slapping his son in the side of the head. **

** "Pa it wasn't that simple that witch Madam Beaubien… I'm sure she is protecting them," Kyle bawled out. **

** "That crazy old woman," Ferris glared at his son. "I think it's time she met with an accident. Do I make myself clear?" **

** Kyle nodded his head yes before asking, "What about Marie?" **

** "Don't you go worrying yourself bout Marie your brother Small caught up with her she'll be back at the house by the time you finish up this business," Ferris informed him taking his son by the arm to lead him away from the others. In a low voice he continued, "I gave you my word son you can keep her as long as she ain't no bother, as long as she satisfies your needs," old man Clayton told him before opening the door of his car and hoisting himself inside to disappear in another cloud of dust. **

** Turning to the rest Kyle took charge again. "All right you heard him let's get to it," he hollered out. **

** _A Short Few Miles Away…_ **

** The path leading away from Madam Beaubien's was not a path that was used a lot. It was narrow and over grown with weeds forcing the partners to walk along single file. With Sydney in the lead they trooped along silently until Gage finally asked, "Think that Marie made it back to town and help is on its way?" **

** Sydney stopped so short that Gage walked right into her. In a flash she had spun around to face him meeting him with a glare. "What makes you think that she didn't? Marie is just one of those people who looks after number one no matter who she steps on along the way," Syd stated daring Gage to say other wise. **

** "Sydney she was just upset…" he began to say only to have Syd cut back in. **

** "Is that how it looked to you Gage? Is it?" she demanded not budging an inch. "You forget I know her from a way back," Syd cried hot tears of anger forming in her eyes at the recollection of what had happened popped into her mind… **

** "…Put them in with the girl we'll take care of things tonight," Ferris ordered all guns trained on Sydney and Gage who had all ready been disarmed. **

** With Bull Clayton prodding Gage with the barrel of his riffle they headed around the side of the house to a set of old cellar doors that had been locked with a chain and a padlock. Fumbling with a ring of keys Kyle finally found the one that opened the lock. "Get back Marie," he called down, "I've got some company for ya." **

** Hearing Kyle call out Marie's name Syd gave Gage a quick sideways glance. "Get down them stairs," Kyle ordered in the next breath Bull once more moving forward to make sure the order was carried out. **

** Moving first Syd began climbing down the rickety wooden stairs into the dark dank basement Gage a step behind her only to be met with Marie LaBrowd's scream, "Come on Kyle let me out of here, you know we was always good together." Her answer was a loud snicker which was lost to her as she caught sight of Sydney's face. **

** "What are you doing here," she gasped out the heavy wooden doors slamming shut behind the two rangers. **

** "Looking for you among other things," Syd answered the women embracing each other in a hug. **

** "How did you ever find me?" Marie cried still holding tight to Syd. **

** "We suspected that you might be here but we didn't intend to get captured to find out though," Syd began to explain. **

** "Charlie, have you found Charlie?" Marie anxiously asked. **

** Syd's eyes went to Gage as she shook her head no only to see how crest fallen Marie was and to watch the tears well in her eyes. "Do you and Charlie know a Laurel Munro?" she asked watching Marie's face as she spoke the name. **

** Biting her lip slightly Marie nodded. "She's a young woman Charlie met recently," Marie volunteered. **

** "Would it surprise you to know that she is Kyle Clayton's girlfriend?" Gage asked entering the conversation. **

** Hearing his voice Syd spoke up again saying, "I'm sorry Gage," before introducing him to Marie as her partner. **

** "Pleased to meet you," Gage held his hand out to the woman. **

** "Ranger," Marie acknowledged him. "And no nothing would surprise me when it comes to the Claytons," she replied venom in her voice. **

** An uncomfortable silence fell between the three captives until looking around Gage declared, "We need to find a way out." **

** "I've been over every inch of this cellar," Marie stated her eyes trained on Gage as she continued. "That door over there leads into the rest of the cellar but it's locked from the other side." **

** Going to the door Gage tried it only to find she was right. He put his shoulder into it hoping that it might give way quick to realize it was chained and padlocked just as the other door was. Frowning he once again began to scrutinize the room going to a tiny window the only source of light in the room. **

** "Hey Syd if I can get this window out do you think that you can squeeze through it?" he questioned Syd coming up behind him for a better look. **

** "Won't know till I try," she smiled watching her partner begin to work on it. There was no glass in the window only a wire mesh grate that was coming free where it had been screwed into the wood many years before. With a few forceful yanks Gage was able to pull it free. **

** "Give me a boost up," Syd was ordering even before he set the grate down. **

** Instead he put both hands on her shoulders looking into her face. "Listen to me Shorty don't you take any chances. If need be you get out of here and come back with reinforcements." **

** "Gage I'll find a way," she answered her hand going to his cheek. **

** He turned his head slightly his lips caressing her hand before saying, "Just be careful Cooke." **

** "Aren't I always," she teased, "Now give me a boost." **

** Rolling his eyes and letting a grin cross his face Gage bent slightly in front of her cupping his hands to lift her up. A second later she was wiggling through the window opening. Looking back once she turned to crawl along the foundation at the side of the house Gage watching until she was out of sight. **

** "Think she'll make it?" Marie's voice brought him out of his thoughts. **

** "She's good at this," Gage assured just as much for himself as for Marie who had come to stand behind him her hand rubbing on his shoulder he hardly noticing. **

** Turning Gage paced to the far side of the tiny room looking after him Marie spoke again, "Maybe you should try looking for another way out…" Marie began to say. **

**"Yeah," Gage agreed trying to concentrate on something other then Sydney's safety once more he went to the door that lead to the outside Marie close behind him. Examining the door once again he found it to be as impossible to open as the one that lead into the rest of the cellar. "I guess we wait until Syd gets back," he finally conceded. **

**"You think she'll come back?" Marie asked her arms shooting around Gage's neck. "She isn't just going to save her own hide is she?" **

**Placing his hands on Marie's arms he pulled them loose from his neck. "Of course she'll come back for us. She'll do everything in her power to get us out of here," Gage answered astounded that Marie could even question Syd's loyalty. **

**"But what if she doesn't come back it will be just you and me against Ferris Clayton," Marie cried again her arms going round Gage only this time pulling him closer to press her lips on his. **

**Pushing back on her shoulders all Gage could manage to get out was, "Whoa." **

**Ignoring him Marie pulled herself against him even more whispering as she kissed his neck, "She'll save herself you and I are going to have to take care of us. You aren't going to run off and leave me are you. I'll treat you real fine if you help me get away from Ferris Clayton." **

**As quickly as before her lips went once again to Gage's kissing him and not letting go until they both heard the soft cry of Sydney's hurt voice utter, "Francis." **

**Marie didn't even try to explain she only turned away from both rangers as Gage pushed her aside to go to his fiancé. "Syd she was just upset and scared…" he began knowing how foolish his words must sound after the scene she had witnessed. **

**"Let's go," she hissed out. "There's a truck round the back side of the barn we should be gone before they can reach us," she explained all ready heading back up the stairs. **

**Pushing ahead of Gage Marie was quick to follow Sydney out stopping short behind her as she checked to make sure the coast was clear. Gage took the opportunity to swing the heavy doors closed behind them before all three made a break for the barn. They made it to the barn Sydney going in first followed by Marie when Small Clayton caught sight of Gage. "Hey they're heading for the barn," he shouted sounding out the alarm. **

**Without a moment to loose Gage dashed in behind Sydney and Marie only to be stopped short by the sight of Syd all ready trying to fend off two attackers. As Gage went to his partner's assistance he could hear her all ready shouting to Marie to run for the truck which she did not looking back… **

**Both rangers were brought out of their recollections with the sounds of Kyle Clayton's voice. Aiming his riffle at both of them he sneered, "Just try moving nothing I'd like better then to put a bullet in you right where you stand." **


	6. Chapter Six

**_Chapter Six _**

**_Madam Beaubien's Cabin_ **

**The low mumbled chants of Madam Beaubien filled her tiny cottage as she sat at the table. Her fingers worked nimbly with the bits of cloth and string putting together the tiny doll. "There ma cher petite," she exclaimed holding the doll out in front of her to examine her handy work. "Soon you will be with me again so I can take care of you until your time comes," she smiled down at the doll that had been made to resemble Sydney gently stroking the face. She had fashioned the doll to look as if it was with child her smile widening as she stroked the tummy. "And you my little Prince I will teach you the ways of our people so you may lead them and take care of them…" **

**Suddenly the woman fell silent to stare mutely at the wall her eyes glazed over as if in a trance. She uttered a loud shriek, "No," while visions of Gage and Sydney being surrounded by Kyle Clayton and his men materialized in her head. "I'm on my way child," she cried hurrying out of the cabin and down the same trail the rangers had disappeared down earlier. **

**_The Same Time Not That Far Away…_ **

**As soon as Walker and Trivette's plane had touched down they headed for the sheriff's office in Bayou country. For both men it brought back many memories, good and bad of the time spent there fishing with CD Parker. In the back of both their minds was who they were up against, Ferris Clayton and how ruthless a man he could be. Both harboured the same bad feelings that he may have captured the two younger rangers… **

**Sheriff Hugo LeBrun a friend and colleague had long ago retired replaced by his son Karl. The young man had grown up listening to his father and CD spin fish stories and tales of their accomplishments as law officers. He had heard many a tale that had told of legendary Texas Ranger Cordell Walker and his partner Jimmy Trivette. "Walker Trivette," the sheriff greeted them as they came through the door at the office. **

**"Karl," Walker answered back extending his hand to the young sheriff. "How's that father of yours?" **

**"Just fine. He wants you to stop by once we find your two rangers," Karl explained. "If you're ready I thought we might make a trip out to the Clayton place to pay them a visit." **

**"That's what I had in mind too," Walker agreed. Together all three men headed back outside towards the car. Opening the car door Walker suddenly stood stock still staring off into the distance a premonition crowding his thoughts. As clear as day he could see Kyle Clayton and his men surrounding Sydney and Gage. **

**"Walker you all right?" Trivette asked knowing that look in his partner's eyes. **

**"Yeah," he replied. Turning to the sheriff he asked, "Is there a clearing about half way to the Clayton place with a trail into the Bayou ending there?" **

**"Yeah there is," Karl confirmed. **

**"That's where we need to be, that's where they are and they're in trouble," Walker stated. **

**"How do you know?" Karl questioned as Walker got in the car. **

**"Don't ask," Trivette answered for his partner, "Just take his word for it. **

**With in moments the car was speeding towards the appointed spot. **

**_In The Swampy Bayou_ **

**"This is really getting tiring Kyle. Haven't you got anything better to do with your time then chase Ranger Cooke and I around?" Gage boldly asked automatically stepping in front of her. **

**"Heh, heh," Clayton laughed. "Oh I've got lots better things I could be doing with my time and once you two have become gator food I'm going to be able to get at them." **

**"Let's do it and get it over with," Small urged his brother. **

**"We will but not before we take them up to the back country," Kyle replied his eyes still fixed on the rangers. **

**"That's not what Daddy wants," Bull piped up. **

**"Yeah well Daddy ain't here and I'm in charge," Kyle shouted spinning to glare at his brothers. I don't want these two connected with us in any way shape or form. We're going to take them deep into the swamp and let the gators take care of 'em. Anyone got a problem with that?" **

**Nobody said a word so Gage piped up. "Well I take offence to that," he cut in. **

**"Funny guy Mr. TJ Thomas," Kyle addressed him laughing again before ramming the butt of his riffle into Gage's side. Almost doubling in pain Syd was quick to put her arms around him and help him stay on his feet. **

**"All right everyone let's move out," Kyle ordered. **

**"Gage don't antagonize him," Syd whispered still helping him along he still catching his breath. **

**He answered with a forced smile, "I'm fine Syd." **

**"You two shut up and get moving," Kyle barked out leading the way deeper into the bayou. **

**With her arm still around her partner they began to move down the trail unaware that there was a pair of eyes watching them and a shadowy figure following them. **

**A twig snapped startling the group. "What was that?" Short nervously asked. **

**"Weren't nothing," Bull retorted looking over his shoulder while Gage and Syd too exchanged glances. "Keep moving," he ordered, "the boat's just up ahead." **

**"Um Gage," Syd suddenly cried out slowing her pace and stopping. **

**"Syd?" Gage questioned as she faltered and fell against him. **

**"What are you two up to?" Kyle demanded turning to towards the partners. **

**Gage all ready had his arm around her seeing how pale she looked. "She's not feeling good," he snapped back just as Syd fell to the ground sick to her stomach. **

**"What's the matter with her?" again he demanded. **

**"She's sick what's it look like?" Gage barked back not looking up as he held Sydney his hand on her forehead. **

**"Well get her up and get her moving," Kyle ordered. "We ain't got all day here." With that he prodded Gage in the shoulder with the barrel of his riffle. **

**"Give us a minute," Gage insisted ignoring Kyle and concentrating on Syd. **

**"I'm all right… help me up," Syd whispered sweat standing out on her forehead. **

**"Syd you're not all right," Gage voiced his concerns to her helping her as she struggled to her feet. **

**"I'll be fine," she answered a wave of dizziness threatening her as she once again fell against Gage. **

**"Listen to the lady ranger she'll be fine now both of you get moving," Kyle ordered his voice rising in anger. **

**Nodding her head slightly Syd didn't have time to take a step before Kyle went flying side ways the results of a flying kick executed by their boss. As Kyle was distracted by Sydney being sick Walker, Trivette and Karl LeBrun were able to quietly bring most of Clayton's people silently to the ground. Now as Walker took out Kyle Trivette and LeBrun finished off Bull Clayton while Gage helped Sydney back down to sit on the ground. **

**"You two okay?" Walker asked slipping a loop of rope around Kyle's wrists as he spoke. **

**"Syd's sick," Gage exclaimed cradling her against him. **

**"I'll be fine Gage," she tried to argue. **

**Not giving an inch he cut back in, "We'll let a doctor be the judge of that just in case…" He left the sentence unfinished Syd the only one getting his meaning she too thinking about Madam Beaubien's prediction. **

**"Gage is right Sydney," Walker agreed leaving Sydney not much choice in the matter. "Gage you want to look after your partner so Trivette, Karl and I can get this bunch back into town. **

**"Yeah thanks Walker," Gage replied once more slowly helping Syd to her feet. **

**Again from the shadows Madam Beaubien watched, nodding her head she murmured to herself, "Soon Sydney soon I'll be taking care of you and the babe." **

**_Later At The County Hospital_ **

** Laying back in the hospital bed Syd closed her eyes clasping tightly to Gage's hand while they waited for the young doctor to reappear. **

**"Okay Honey?" Gage nervously asked her fingers tightening around his. **

**Her eyes flickered open to look in his face. She shook her head yes a wistful smile crossing her lips answering, "I'm fine how bout you?" **

**"Syd I…" **

**There was a knock on the door before Gage could say anything more and a moment later Doctor Cheryl Martin came in. "How are we doing?" she asked coming over to where Syd lay resting. **

**"I still feel a little queasy," she admitted letting Gage bring her fingers to his lips. **

**"There is very good reason for that Ranger Cooke," the doctor smiled her eyes drifting to Gage. "Maybe we should have a moment alone…" **

**Grasping her meaning Syd fixed her eyes on her fiancé saying at the same time, "Ranger Gage can hear what ever you have to say." **

**"All right then," Doctor Martin agreed. "Ranger Cooke according to our test results you are going to have a baby." **

**Her eyes going to the doctor's face Syd asked, "You're sure? No chance of mistake?" **

**"It's all right here. You're about five maybe six weeks along," Doctor Martin replied holding out Syd's chart. "And if you are about ready I have your release papers right here," she continued Sydney and Gage barely hearing her their focus on each other. "When ever you are ready Ranger Cooke," she repeated taking her leave. **

**"You all right with this Shorty?" Gage questioned her his hand going to her face, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. **

**Syd nodded her head yes asking, "Are you?" **

**By now both his arms were around her holding her close whispering, "Oh yes, yes, yes," his voice getting a louder with each yes. Pulling away from her just a little he placed his hand on her tummy wanting to feel as close to their child as Sydney did. **

**Smiling to herself Syd couldn't resist teasing Gage just a little. "Man you are going to have a lot of explaining to do to my Dad," she giggled her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him close once again. **

**A look of panic spread across Gage's face as he reciprocated the hug. "He doesn't own a shotgun does he Syd?" he asked Syd poking his side. **

**Laughing Gage kissed her again before whispering to her, "Let's get you out of here." **

**"You'll get no argument from me," Syd answered all ready swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. **

**Grabbing up Syd's clothes Gage started to hand them to her only to have her not move. "Syd what is it?" he asked looking into her face. **

**"Marie? Did they find Marie?" Syd questioned. **

**Sitting beside her Gage answered, "Not yet they haven't or Charlie either for that matter." **

**"Gage I'm sorry about back there earlier," Syd began biting her lip as she spoke. "I do know that it was Marie who made the moves on you. I've seen her in action it's just been a few years and she wasn't after my fiancé either." Her eyes had drifted to the floor not really wanting to look Gage in the face at that moment. **

**Enjoying Syd's apology to the fullest Gage placed his hand under her chin his famous grin spreading across his face before leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "I forgive you Syd." **

**Punching his arm Syd cried, "You better Daddy!" **

**"Oww, oww," Gage cried back feigning pain from the teasing blow. With his arms around her he pulled her close Syd suddenly becoming quiet. "What? What is it?" **

**"No matter what else Marie might be or do… Gage she wouldn't just up and leave without Charlie," Syd replied that old worry from before clouding her face once again. **

**"Maybe she met up with Charlie some where?" Gage suggested not wanting Syd to become upset over this whole thing. **

**"It doesn't ring true. Clayton's people grabbed her at the apartment and Charlie got away from them how would she know where to meet him?" Syd questioned on. **

**"Syd Walker and Trivette are looking into things…" **

**"So they don't think she's just disappeared either," Syd cut him off. **

**"They just want to tie up loose ends Syd, now if you'd get dressed then I'll take you back to the hotel so you can rest for a bit," Gage cut back in. **

**"Francis!" **

**"Sydney!" **

**Their eyes had locked on each other Sydney finally giving in. "All right you win," she pouted deciding the sooner she got this resting over with the sooner she could help look for Marie. Reaching out she grabbed the clothes that Gage had been holding from his hand, her hands going to the back of her neck to untie the gown. **

**When she finished dressing he put his hand beneath her elbow and helped her to stand up. "Gage will you stop fussing I'm fine this is going to be a long pregnancy if you hover over me for the entire time," she scolded. **

**Leaning forward again he kissed her forehead. "Humour me today will yeah Syd. It isn't everyday that I find out I'm going to be a father," he whispered through the kiss. **

**Unable to resist winding her arms around his waist she hugged him back to whisper, "All right Gage." **

**Suddenly Gage's phone rang breaking their embrace while he reached to answer the phone. "Yeah hello," Gage answered listening as Trivette began to talk. "Yeah Syd is going to be fine she just needs a little rest… we'll explain everything when we see you." Again Gage paused to listen before saying, "Let me get my partner settled and I'll meet you." **

**"Gage!" Syd tried to but in. **

**"Okay Trivette," Gage got in hanging up at the same time. **

**"What's going on?" Syd demanded. **

**"Nothing is going on Syd…" he began watching her hands go to her hips her eyes narrowing on his face. "All right, all right," he gave in knowing he was beat. "Short Clayton let it slip that Marie was at the estate. They caught up with her and run her off the road. Ferris has her under lock and key," he relayed the story. **

**"What are we waiting for?" Syd questioned heading for the door. **

**Grabbing hold of her arm Gage stopped her and turned her to face him. "Syd Honey you need to go back to the hotel and rest. We've had a scare and well… I… things are different for you, for us now," he managed to get out. **

**Even before he finished speaking Syd had realized that her life wasn't going to be her own for the next seven to eight months. "I know Gage you're right," she answered her eyes fixed on the floor. **

**Putting his finger beneath her chin he lifted her face to his. "Syd I know this isn't easy we'll work out something when we get home but for now… We'll bring Marie home safe," he tried to appease her. **

**"I know that you will," she forced a smile. **

**_Sydney And Gage's Room At The Sheraton Hotel Baton Rouge_ **

**They had driven quietly back to the hotel an unspoken tension between them. Once inside the room Gage had pulled back the covers tucking her in and sitting beside her. "I'll call the minute we know something," he told her. **

**"You'd better," she pouted letting him lean forward to hold her close and kiss her. "Get out of here so you can get back to me," she teased pushing against his chest. **

**"Okay, okay I'm going you get some rest," Gage answered pushing her back against the pillows. "Be back as soon as I can." **

**"I know you will Gage," she whispered watching him go out the door locking it behind him as he went. Snuggling down she closed her eyes hoping that maybe she could get a few hours of sleep as she succumbed to a yawn. Within minutes she was a deep sleep. **

**As Syd slumbered the door to their room silently slipped open to admit three shadowy figures two men and one woman. They stole quietly to where Syd slept the woman laying her hand on Sydney's cheek. "My precious one," she whispered to Syd who tossed restlessly unable to wake to the danger. "You and the babe will be well looked after now." **

**Stepping back she nodded to one of the men with her. He in turn stepped forward lifting Sydney into his arms. With Madam Beaubien in the lead they silently slipped from the room to the stairs to a waiting vehicle downstairs whisking Sydney away with no one the wiser. **

** TBC **


	7. Chapter Seven

**_Chapter Seven _**

**_Ferris Clayton's Estate_ **

**The state troopers had been called in and now with Walker in the lead they all advanced on Ferris Clayton's home. A few moments had been taken in the hot humid dusk of the evening for a briefing that finding Marie LaBrowd was their main objective. **

**Slowly they all advanced towards the main house taking out the sentries as they came upon them. Suddenly out of no where Gage caught sight of a young man moving up stealthily behind Trivette poised for attack. With lightning speed Gage tackled the him bringing him to the ground. As he brought his fist back to fire a punch to the attackers face Gage recognized him from the photo he had seen, it was Charlie LaBrowd. **

**Instead of punching him Gage clamped his hand over the boy's mouth hissing out the words to him. "Charlie I'm a Texas Ranger, we're here to rescue your mother, she's a friend of my partner Ranger Sydney Cooke." **

**With the mention of his mother and Sydney Charlie stopped struggling, slowly moving his hand Gage helped Charlie to sit up. "Old Ferris Clayton has her, he aims to kill her," he blurted out trying to scramble to his feet. **

**"Hold on," Gage told him pushing on Charlie's shoulders to keep him from charging in. "We're going to get her out but…" **

**"She's my mother," Charlie hissed out all ready scrambling to his feet. **

**"All right, all right, but you just stay out of the way," Gage gave in watching him nod his head in acknowledgement. "Let's go," he added taking off beside LaBrowd. **

**By the time they rounded the house Walker and Trivette were all ready in the middle of things along with a half dozen officers. Suddenly both caught sight of Ferris Clayton grasping hold of Marie's arm dragging her towards his old caddie both Gage and Charlie taking off after them. **

**"Let her go," Charlie shouted Clayton stopping dead in his tracks. **

**"Well, well I've been looking for you boy," Ferris snickered through clenched teeth. "I've got you two and when my boys take care of those two Texas Rangers the score will be evened. Now come over here or I'll put a bullet in her where she stands," he leered at Charlie. **

**"Charlie run! Get out of here!" Marie shouted Ferris grabbing a handful of her hair yanking her against his heavy girth. **

**"Shut up, shut up now," Ferris yelled over top of Marie's shrieks. "Shut up or I'll…" Ferris didn't have time to finish Gage had come up behind him wrapping his arm around the man's neck until he slowly let go of Marie to sink to the ground himself. **

**"Mom!" Charlie was at Marie's side instantly his arms around his mother as were hers around him. **

**"Oh Charlie are you all right?" Marie cried out taking hold of his arms and pulling away from him to look him over to make sure he hadn't been injured. **

**"Mom I'm fine but you," Charlie exclaimed looking at the bruise down the side of her face. **

**"It's nothing Honey," she responded pulling him to her once again. **

**"Marie it's been a long time." **

**"Ranger Walker," she smiled looking to where Walker stood. **

**"It's been a very long time," Walker smiled back. **

**"Yeah a long time and here you are coming to mine and Charlie's rescue again," she answered. Turning slightly she smiled at Gage saying, "And thank you too Gage. Is Sydney around I wanted to thank her too and well I think I owe her an apology too." **

**Gage had all ready pulled his phone and begun to dial. "You're welcome," he absently answered waiting to hear Syd's voice come on the line. **

**"Something wrong Gage?" Trivette asked Gage looking up to find everyone was looking at him. **

**"No I don't think so," Gage flashed a quick smile even though the worry was very evident. "She must just have the phone turned down she was really tired…" **

**"Gage is she all right?" it was Marie who asked. **

**"Yeah we actually got a little news confirmed for us at the hospital," Gage began to say clamming up thinking better of telling them without Syd being with him. **

**"Come on Gage what's going on with Sydney? You just can't leave us hanging," Trivette prodded his friend for information. **

**Again everyone was staring at Gage as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Clearing his throat he looked from one to the other before speaking. "The other night when Madam Beaubien helped us escape from Kyle Clayton she told us something…" **

**"Madam Beaubien? You ran into Madam Beaubien?" Marie cut in questioning him. **

**"Yeah she helped us get away from Kyle… looked right after Syd. She was real worried about her," Gage hedged. **

**"Gage we have to get to Syd I have to see her with my own eyes that she's all right," Marie insisted. **

**"Gage take Marie and Charlie with you and go check on Sydney, let us know," Walker told him nodding his head towards town. **

**"Thanks Walker," Gage answered all ready moving towards the car Marie and Charlie close behind. **

**_A Small Cabin Close To Madam Beaubien's Cottage_ **

**Even though the night was descending on them the heat and humidity of the day hung thick in the air. A single candle had been lit and sat on a roughly hewed table a black inky smoke shooting into the air from the greasy tallow. **

**A low mumble came from the figure who lay tossing restlessly in sleep a top the white sheets of the old feather stuffed bed. Once again she was dressed in a white cotton gown only now the lacing at the front was pulled open slightly allowing the stale air to caress her damp perspiring skin. **

**The last few hours had blurred into one never ending scene, people touching her, laying their hands on her, chanting. She had tried to call out for Gage but he wouldn't come to her. "Where are you Gage I need you," her mind screamed for him another moan escaping her lips. **

**The door to the room had opened she could feel people filing in surrounding the bed she lay in. Try as she might she couldn't force her eyes to open. Her mouth was dry she tried desperately to call out to Gage again the words no more then a desperate moan. **

**"She is the vessel that carries our Prince," Sydney could hear Madam Beaubien's voice rise above the low din of the followers who had crowded into the room falling silent. "We must care for 'er and protect 'er until our Prince arrives," her words again rose above the rest as a low mumbled chant began. **

**"No, no…" Syd forced the words out. **

**"Yes ma cher petite. You 'ave been chosen to carry d'his precious child and it h'is up to us to keep you both safe until the babe is born," Madam Beaubien began to explain the same time nodding to the two that had helped her kidnap Sydney from the hotel that afternoon. **

**While one man took up a position at the head of the bed the other took up a spot at the foot of the bed. One grasped hold of Syd's wrists pinning them to the bed while the second grasped her ankles in similar fashion. Syd struggled to no avail she was still under the influence of the potion she had been given earlier she was unable to break free. Her eyes blinked open taking in the scene of what seemed like a multitude of people all dressed in brightly coloured outfits and wearing masks converging on her in this tiny room. **

**Again Madam Beaubien nodded her head and a ceremonial drum began to beat in time with the chanting which was growing louder. A woman dressed as Madam Beaubien was in the bright colours of the voodoo medicine shaman stepped forward to stand on the opposite side of the bed. The old woman nodded to her to proceed waiting for her assistant to stuff a clean white cloth into Syd's mouth to keep her silent before finishing to unlace the white gown Syd wore pulling it back exposing her breasts and abdomen. **

**A second and a third drum had begun to beat now the chanting louder as Syd still fought a loosing battle for control to put an end to things. **

**Madam Beaubien's assistant now held a silver tray with an assortment of coloured bottles and colourful feathers on it. Reaching out she lifted a small blue bottle and removed the stopper the scent of almond filling the air. Lifting the bottle upward the woman chanted a few words before pouring a generous amount of the aromatic oil on each of Syd's breasts the level of the chanting again rising. **

**Replacing the bottle on the tray she picked up a second one repeating the procedure with first the chant then removing the stopper she poured the entire bottle of avocado smelling oil on Sydney's stomach watching it slowly run off her. **

**The beat of the drum had picked up the pace, the followers that were chanting were rocking back and forth from side to side as if they were caught up in some sort of trance watching Madam Beaubien perform the ceremony. **

**Reaching forward she picked up the third and last bottle, opening it she lay the stopper on the tray declaring, "D'he blood of d'his goat will keep our prince safe." Picking up the feather she dipped the plume into the bottle to cover the tip with the red sticky contents. **

**With steady hands she stood above Sydney terror ripping at Syd's heart before once again Madam Beaubien began chanting before she began drawing a circle around each nipple of her breasts with the blood on the end of the feather. Once more she dipped the feather into the bottle coating the tip using it again only this time drawing a large circle on Syd's tummy. Inside the circle she very primitively drew what was to represent the baby Syd carried. **

**That being done the feather was placed back on the tray the stopper put back in the bottle and replaced also. The chants had become loud shrieks the followers were in a wild frenzy dancing from side to side. **

**Sydney wanted to shriek too, wanted to make them stop, wanted to escape the insane carrying on that she had become the center of but something was making her stop. Even though she was still being held tightly to the bed her struggles were becoming less and less. As much as she wanted to get away her arms were becoming heavier as were her legs. **

**Suddenly there was an abrupt silence the small crowd moving back against the wall opening up a path to where Syd lay. "Come forward," she could hear Madam Beaubien command giving way to a young woman very scantily dressed with a huge snake draped over her shoulders to come towards them. **

**Again Madam Beaubien began to speak, "D'his lowly serpent will provide the portal to guide d'he prince to us." Nodding her head the young woman lifted the snake from her shoulders to lay it between Sydney's legs. **

**Hardly daring to move Syd couldn't help herself she once again began to squirm against the hands that held tight to her. Her screams for help were muffled by the gag in her mouth not that anyone would have noticed because the wild frenzied chanting had gone up once more. She could feel the reptile moving across her center upward towards her bare stomach her hands clenching her nails digging into her palms as sheer fright began to over take her. Her eyes closed and her mind cried, "Gage, Gage please help me," the snake's head slithering between her breasts. The struggling had stopped replaced with her body tensing unable to move the snake's head moving to rest against her cheek. **

**Leaning forward Madam Beaubien held a cloth beneath her nose and mercifully Sydney lost all consciousness. **

**_Sydney And Gage's Room At The Sheraton Hotel Baton Rouge_ **

**Sliding the key card through the lock Gage was all ready calling Syd's name as he came through the door Marie and Charlie close behind. "Syd, Syd Honey," he called out getting no answer. **

**"Where is she Gage?" Marie was asking coming up behind him as he stood in front of the empty bed. **

**"She may have just stepped out for something to eat," Gage suggested trying to hide the panic that was mounting inside of him. **

**"Mom," Charlie was trying to get his mother's attention. "I think you better have a look at this." **

**Both Marie and Gage turned to face Charlie, to look at his out stretched hand that held the only clue to what may have happened. He held out a single talisman exactly like the one they had found at Madam Beaubien's when they awakened in her cabin. **

**"Gage… is Sydney… well is she going to have a baby?" Marie questioned. **

**"What does that have to do with anything?" Gage answered with a question. **

**"Just answer me Gage." **

**"We just found out this afternoon for sure but when Madam Beaubien helped us out she insisted that Sydney was pregnant and she didn't want us to leave. Said Sydney wasn't rested enough that she had to look after the Syd and the baby," Gage told them his mind going back to what had happened at the woman's cabin. **

**"What else Gage?" Marie asked. "What haven't you told me?" **

**Looking from Marie to Charlie then back to Marie Gage decided to trust them quickly explaining what they had awakened to, the candles, the note and the talisman. **

**"Mom she's got her you know that she has her," Charlie burst in. **

**"We have to go after her Gage!" Marie exclaimed all ready heading to the door. **

**"Marie I don't know if I could find Madam Beaubien's cabin in the daylight not alone at night," Gage answered traipsing after Marie and Charlie. **

**"I know the way I've been there many times if we start now we should be there by morning. **

**"Wait Marie what makes you so sure that it is Madam Beaubien?" Gage questioned not wanting to be going on a wild goose chase. **

**"First she's expecting Gage and Madam Beaubien has decided that the baby is their new prince, she isn't going to want to have Syd out of her sight until she has her hands on the baby. Second the talisman I've seen many times before it is one of Madam Beaubien's creations. It was left here to help keep the baby safe and you away," Marie quickly explained. **

**Gage stood a moment letting the words sink in before agreeing with Marie deciding that she was right. Nodding his head he followed Marie and Charlie out. **

**_The Early Hours Of The Morning At The Small Cabin_ **

**The early morning sounds of the bayou were filtering into the room yet they were quiet and peaceful compared to the wild shrieking and chanting that was accompanied by the drumming of last night's ceremony. **

**The warm sunlight shone through the only window bathing her face awakening her to her thoughts. The events of the night before were slowly being replayed in Syd's mind even before her eyes opened. "Gage," she called out sitting up in the bed her eyes wide now. **

**She looked down realizing the gown she wore was still open past her waist and what had been painted on her had dried in a smear where the snake had slithered over her. An involuntary shiver went through her at the thought of it. Her emotions being wrought she pulled the gown around herself and gave way to tears. **

**Suddenly the door to the tiny room opened and Madam Beaubien filled the doorway. "Good you are awake mon enfant," she addressed Sydney. **

**"What am I doing here?" Syd defiantly questioned. "You had no right to bring me here and do what you did…" her resolve as well as her voice dying away at the recollection of the night before.**

**"Shh ma cher petite you mustn't cry, you are to feel honoured, you have been chosen to give birth to our Prince. Many of d'he young girls would give anything to be in your place to bear d'he young Prince," she exclaimed to Syd. **

** "You're crazy," Syd cried her fight coming back to her. "All of you are crazy mine and Gage's baby is our baby it has nothing to do with you or your followers and he certainly is no Prince of voodoo," she snapped out swinging her legs out of bed at the same time. **

**"You are wrong mon enfant," her raspy voice sounded as she began to walk towards Syd. "Your time with us will prove that to you, you will come to see d'hat I am right." She had come to stand right in front of Syd pinning her between the bed and herself. "What you do will determine 'ow pleasant your stay with us will be. But mark my words mon enfant d'he child you carry is our Prince and nothing you can say or do will change 'is destiny." **

**"Get out of my way old woman," Sydney ordered through gritted teeth trying to move past her only to feel the woman's hands grasping her shoulders pushing her back against the bed. **

**"Les gardiens viennent rapidement avant qu'elle se blesse ou le Prince," the woman cried out in what Sydney thought she recognized to be French. Immediately the two who had held her down the night before appeared in the room. "Obtenez-rapidement la de nouveau dans le lit," she ordered moving back so both men could tackle Syd and force her back into the bed. **

**"No, no let me go! You can't do this, let go of me," Syd cried as she struggled in vain to break away from them. Before she knew it she found herself in the same position as the night before being held to the bed by the wrists and ankles. **

**"You will learn ma cher petit, you will learn," Madam Beaubien told her coming forward to the side of the bed. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out two long pieces of leather strapping, Syd's eyes becoming fixed on the woman knowing she was capable of anything. **

**Quickly the strappings were looped around Syd's wrists securing her tightly to the iron headboard of the old bed both men taking a step back. "Now you will 'ave some ting to eat and d'hen you will spend d'he morning resting," she told Syd first resting her hand on Syd's forehead then moving it to her tummy pressing slightly as if she was actually touching the baby. **

**The man who had been holding her wrists had slipped from the room returning with a tray that held nothing more then a bowl of mush and a spoon. "Come 'ere with it," Madam Beaubien commanded. "Sydney must h'eat." **

**Obeying the man moved over to the bed as he came close enough Syd's foot shot out sending the tray and bowl flying. **

**"La chienne lui obtiennent des pieds," Madam Beaubien shrieked and within moments Syd's ankles had been lashed to the bed the same as her wrists. **

**"Outside forces still plague you mon enfant," Madam Beaubien whispered bringing her lips close to Sydney's ear. "Do not fear I will drive d'hem from you," she smiled once again reaching in her pocket this time to hold up a small doll that had been made to resemble Gage. "Lesson number two you will be'ave or 'e will pay d'he consequences," she hissed out. **

**Syd's eyes remained fixed on the doll her heart pounding in her chest the old woman's hand resting there. Without looking up she once again spoke to the guardian, "Sydney is ready to h'eat 'er breakfast now." **

**The man left returning a few minutes later with another tray of the mush which he set down on the little table beside the bed. Coming to the table Madam Beaubien set the doll on it so Sydney could see it then reaching to a shelf above the table she took down a small jar and opened it to reveal a white powder. Taking the spoon she generously sprinkled the powder over the mush in the bowl then she dumped a spoonful in the palm of her hand. Looking down at Syd for a moment the old woman's eyes closed and she began to chant the same time sprinkling the powder over Syd. When she had finished she opened her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. "Now ma cher petite you must h'eat and keep up your strength," she smiled bringing a spoonful of the mush to Syd's mouth. **

**Syd stared at the old medicine woman for a moment then slowly opened her mouth letting the woman spoon the food into it. "D'hat's a good girl," Madam Beaubien smiled. "a very good girl." **

**_Five Miles From The Small Cabin_ **

**"You're sure this is the way?" Gage anxiously asked his fears for Sydney multiplying with every step he took. **

**"I'm positive Gage," Marie answered darting on ahead of him. **

**Gage had called Walker to let him know what was going on he and Marie leaving Charlie to guide them in while they went on ahead. **

**"You're sure Charlie knows the way?" Gage questioned he too picking up the pace. **

**"Like the back of his hand," Marie answered not looking back until Gage grabbed hold of her shoulder and spun her around to face him. **

**"What aren't you telling me Marie? How much danger is she in?" **

**Marie looked away staring to the trail ahead of them before she spoke. "A few years back shortly after Charlie was born I met Madam Beaubien. She took a real liking to me sort of took me under her wing. I became a true believer Charlie and I went to live with her and I began my training to be a medicine woman just like she was. Things were going really well for us until Rebecca." **

**"Rebecca? Who's Rebecca?" Gage questioned. **

**"At the time Madam Beaubien claimed she was the one who carried our prince. That the son that Rebecca carried would be the salvation for our people. Rebecca was like Sydney a non-believer, but it didn't matter Madam Beaubien had her brought here against her will. She kept her under lock and key performing all the ceremonies me helping because I believed that what we were doing was right, that this would be mine and Charlie's salvation…" her voice dropped off and her eyes went to the ground. **

**"What happened Marie? What changed your mind?" **

**"About six months into Rebecca's pregnancy things changed. Madam Beaubien decided that evil forces had been at work trying to destroy us. That the child that Rebecca carried was evil and must be destroyed. I overheard her telling her two faithful guardians to take her somewhere and make sure she was never found again," Marie explained. **

**"It was then I gathered up Charlie and everything we owned to hightail it back to civilization. I went back to my Mom's old place that was falling down around us I needed money and that's when Kyle Clayton came to my rescue setting up the lab in the old barn. The rest you know." **

**"What happened to Rebecca Marie?" Gage asked in his heart all ready knowing the answer. **

**"She was never heard of again and no one ever spoke of her again. Now she is claiming that Sydney's baby is the Prince…" Marie left the sentence unfinished. **

**Gage could feel the panic rising in his throat at the very thought of Sydney at the mercy of this woman especially now with Syd expecting their first child… If anything happened to either of them… Gage just couldn't fathom it. **

**"Come on Gage we're almost there," Marie urged bringing him out of his thoughts. **

**"I'm right behind you," he answered once again letting her lead the way until they finally came upon a small clearing. **

**The cabin stood to the back on the edge of the woods while in front there was a large fire pit that was surrounded by rows of wooden benches facing the cabin. "It's just as I remember it," Marie whispered. **

**Suddenly the door of the cabin opened Madam Beaubien emerging from inside her two guardians right behind her. Again the old woman began issuing instructions in French her faithful assistants obeying her commands. **

**Madam Beaubien began to take her leave one of her companions accompanying her while the other went back inside the cabin. **

**"What did she say?" Gage hissed at Marie. **

**"She is going home to prepare for the cleansing ceremony this evening. Jacque is going to go to help her at home while Louis stays here to watch over Sydney," Marie explained. "We'll give her a few minutes to get along the trail a ways before we rescue her." **

**Gage uneasily shifted his weight not wanting to wait for anything yet nodding his agreement. **

**"Gage I know it has only been a day and I know she is strong but don't be surprised when you see her," Marie warned. **

**"What's that suppose to mean?" Gage snapped back the question. **

**"She has probably given her some sort of relaxing powder so that she might be out of it a little. She's been terrorized Gage no matter how tough she is…" **

**"I get the picture let's just get her out of there," Gage cut back in all ready on the move. **

**Taking off right behind him Marie cut in front of him going right to the door motioning Gage to lean against the wall so he could get the drop on the man inside. As Gage took position Marie rapped loudly on the door only having to wait a minute for it to open. **

**"Marie?" an astounded Louis questioned, "What are you doing 'ere?" **

**"We've come for Sydney," Gage answered for her hammering his fist into the man's face knocking him cold to the ground. **

**"Drag him inside Gage," Marie hissed all ready taking hold of Louis' arm. In seconds the man was inside and the door closed behind him. **

**"Syd, Syd," Gage was all ready calling out to her opening the only other door in the small cabin. The sight of her lashed to the iron bed was almost more then Gage could take. "Syd Honey," he cried out going to work releasing the bindings that held her arms as Marie went to her ankles. Pulling the white cloth gag from her mouth Gage scooped her into his arms to hold her watching as her head lolled back and her eyes rolled into her head. **

**"Marie, Marie what's wrong with her," he hissed out laying her back on the bed yet still holding her. **

**Going to them Marie took a quick look at her friend before letting her eyes roam around the room coming to rest on the shelf above the little table. Reaching up she grabbed down the jar from which Madam Beaubien had taken the powder. Taking a bit on her finger Marie tasted it with her tongue. "It's a sleeping powder that she mixes herself. Sydney'll be all right once it wears off," she began to explain. "You're going to have to carry her Gage." **

**"That's not a problem lets just get out of here," Gage exclaimed grabbing her up in his arms and clasping her to his chest. **

**"Gage," Syd softly moaned. **

**"I'm right here Honey I'm taking you home to Dallas," he whispered letting his lips caress her forehead. **

**"The doll Gage…" she managed to get out her head rolling to the side. **

**"What doll Syd?" he asked looking up at Marie hoping she understood. **

**Looking around again Marie caught sight of the voodoo doll on the table scooping it up she called out, "It's all right Sydney I have it I have the doll." **

**As if understanding Syd whispered, "Okay," her head falling against Gage's chest as sleep over came her. **

**"Lead the way Marie," Gage cried, "Syd and I are right behind you." **

**Stopping for only a moment to check outside Marie finding the coast clear swung open the door so Gage could go out ahead of her. Closing it she scurried past them to lead the way down the trail they had come up. With Gage close behind her they disappeared into the woods. **

**_In The Woods Between The Cabin and Madam Beaubien's Cottage_ **

**Madam Beaubien walked a few paces ahead of Jacque when suddenly without warning she stopped short her guardian almost walking into her. **

**"What is it Madam?" Jacque questioned her having seen her in this trance like state before. **

**"She 'as returned with d'he ranger and d'hey h'are trying to take Sydney away from us. **

**"Who Madam? Who returns?" Jacque asked a feeling of over whelming panic coming over him knowing the woman's premonitions were almost never wrong. **

**"Marie, Marie has returned and she is trying to take Sydney and the Prince away from us," her voice rasped. "Quick we must return to d'he cabin and stop d'hem." **

**Madam Beaubien had all ready pushed past Jacque to lead the way back down the trail they had just travelled. "Come she takes d'he nort shore," Madam Beaubien cried averting from the trail to cut through the dense forest. "We will cut d'hem off and take back what is ours," she muttered out her guardian Jacque but a pace behind. **

**_Down The North Shore Trail_ **

**Hoisting Syd a little closer Gage hurried to keep up with Marie. She hadn't opened her eyes since they had started out from the cabin and Gage was beginning to worry about her. "Are you sure she's all right?" he questioned Marie as they hurried along. "She feels like she is burning up." **

**"We all are Gage and you are clutching her tight to you," Marie answered not looking back. **

**"Still I don't want to put her or the baby in jeopardy…" **

**"Then quit talking and get moving cause if she catches up with us…" **

**"Yes Marie tell 'im what will happen if I catch up to you," Madam Beaubien's voice cut in. "Now set Sydney down," she ordered. **

**"And what makes you think I'll do that?" Gage quizzed clutching tighter to Syd. **

**"Because I'll killer 'er if you don't," the medicine woman shrieked holding up a doll in Syd's image. **

**"You don't scare…" **

**The words didn't get out of his mouth before Marie cut in, "Set her down Gage." **

**"I don't think so," Gage tried again. **

**"Do it Gage set her down," Marie cried, "Set her down before she snaps her neck." **

**"Listen to 'er," Madam Beaubien threatened looping a piece of twine around the dolls neck and pulling it taunt. At the same time Syd began to squirm in Gage's arms her head forcefully falling back her mouth open trying desperately to suck in air. **

**"Stop it, stop it," Marie cried turning to Gage to plead, "Put her down, put her down she'll kill her." **

**Slowly Gage began to crouch down with Sydney still in his arms gently laying her on the mossy ground taking her hand in his. **

**"Move back from her," Madam Beaubien demanded her eyes fixed on Gage. **

**Looking up Gage's eyes met the voodoo woman's as he calmly spoke. "You can't have them Sydney and the baby belong to me," he simply stated looking beyond the woman to where Walker had silently brought Jacque to the ground. **

**Marie had caught sight of the rangers too as she watched Madam Beaubien tightly clasp the doll representing Syd in her hands the string still in her fingers ready to yank at any moment. **

**"That is where you h'are wrong Ranger, she and d'he babe belong 'ere with me, she is mine," Madam Beaubien sneered. **

**Walker was coming up quietly behind the old voodoo woman about to take her into custody but with eyes on the doll in the woman's hands Marie quickly made a leap for it. **

**"Ungrateful little…" Madam Beaubien shrieked out pulling the string around the doll's neck tighter. Sydney's head went back her mouth opening as she gasped for breath the very life being sucked out of her. **

**"Marie the doll," Gage cried holding Syd watching helplessly to her suffering. **

**Balling up her fist Marie brought it hard into Madam Beaubien's face knocking the woman off her feet to the ground giving Marie the opportunity to wrestle the doll out of her hand. **

**"Give d'hat to me now," she shrieked making a lunge at Marie her hand clutching Marie's hair yanking her back making her own grab for the doll. Before she could get hold of it both Walker and Trivette were restraining her. "Let me go, you have no idea what evil you are crossing," she cried as she struggled against the two rangers. **

**"Marie do something," Gage shouted sitting with Syd cradled in his arms as she fought to breath. **

**Her trembling hands on the doll Marie searched her memory to try and undo what the voodoo witch had set in motion. Slowly she began to speak in a low mumbled chant her fingers going to the twine around the doll's neck pulling it loose. As the string loosened Sydney's breathing became easier until she had relaxed in Gage's arms her arms closed as if nothing had happened. **

**Going to her friend Marie put her fingers on her neck feeling Syd's pulse quietly slow to normal. "She's going to be fine Gage after she sleeps off what she was given," she told him not taking her eyes from her friend. **

**"Do you not feel it?" Madam Beaubien jabbered on. "The evil is all around us, h'it is all around us. Sydney and our Prince is our only 'ope," she muttered on suddenly pulling free of Sheriff Karl LeBrun. "H'its 'ere all around us, d'he evil h'is 'ere all around," she cried out running towards the water edge stopping short to twirl around and face them. **

**"You bring 'er 'ere to me or we will all die," she cried pulling a small silver dagger encrusted with red and green jewels dramatically holding it ready to plunge into her chest. **

**"Madam Beaubien," it was Marie who spoke walking towards the woman. **

**"Mom don't," Charlie called out softly feeling Walker's hand on his shoulder. **

**"You will pay Marie you treacherous…" she was shrieking again lunging at Marie the dagger piercing Marie's shoulder. Both Walker and Trivette moved to subdue Madam Beaubien again, turning to run she caught her foot in an old root tumbling head first into the murky water below. **

**Without giving it a second thought Trivette was pulling his boots off, as was LeBrun's deputy both diving into the water after the medicine woman. Charlie had gone to his mother as had the sheriff. "Take it easy Marie," LeBrun who had been sweet on her for years was warning her as she struggled to sit up. **

**"Anything?" Walker called down as his partner surfaced. **

**"Nothing Walker she just disappeared," Trivette retorted crawling out on shore. **

**"She should wash out down stream at the cross roads," LeBrun confirmed his eyes still on Marie. **

**"Gage? Where are we? What happened?" Syd's eyes had sprung open her mind trying to understand what was going on. Her eyes suddenly opened wide her hands clutching onto Gage as she whispered, "Madam Beaubien?" **

**"You and the baby are safe Honey she's gone," Gage answered her. **

**"Gone?" Sydney vacantly questioned. "Where Gage? Gone where?" **

**"I'll tell you all about it once you, Marie and our little one are home all safe and sound," Gage murmured his lips caressing her cheek once again. **

**_Sydney And Gage's Townhouse Dallas Texas_ **

**"Francis will you stop making a fuss over me," Syd ordered her partner grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him down on the couch beside her. **

**"I'm not fussing Syd I just want to make sure that you and the baby are comfortable," Gage insisted. "Besides I want to leave nothing undone that your father can see so he won't be able to tell me I'm not looking after you," he smiled letting Syd settle in his lap. **

**Gently he lay his hand against her tummy smiling almost shyly at her. "You're sure you're father is all right with this?" he softly questioned. **

**"Yes Francis," she replied cuddling closer to him a tear clouding her eye. **

**"Syd what is it? What's wrong?" Gage questioned the same time using his thumb to wipe the corner of her brown eye. **

**"Of all the horrible people that we have faced in our line of work I've never been as scared as I was…" her voice drifted away and her face turned tightly into his chest. **

**He could feel her hands clutching him her nails digging into the muscles of his arms the terror of her ordeal grasping her again. "Syd you're safe now I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Madam Beaubien has disappeared and we are home in Dallas about to get married and be parents," he told her letting his lips caress the top of her head. **

**"I know Gage I know you're right," she answered feeling his hand rub over her tummy once more before moving upward towards her breast. **

**"Umm Gage," Syd softly moaned leaning back her arms around his neck pulling him forward. **

**"Francis, Sydney." Joe Cooke's voice could be heard as the front door opened. **

**"Daddy," Syd called back struggling out of Gage's arms trying to stand up. **

**"Honey let me look at you," Joe exclaimed marching in ahead of her mother to take Syd's hand and hold her at arms length. **

**"Now Daddy don't make a fuss I'm fine…" **

**"Of course you are," Joe cut in, "But now we have to concentrate on getting you married. **

**"I'll say we do," Trivette who had let himself and Erica in chimed in. **

**"And now more then ever," Alex took up the conversation following the Trivette's inside Walker carrying Angela behind her. **

**"All right everyone we get the picture everyone," Gage agreed standing beside Syd his arm around her. **

**"It was you Francis that got the horse before the carriage," Joe reminded his almost son-in-law followed by agreement from everyone else. **

**"Yeah well," Gage began to hummed and hawed. **

**"Gage why don't you take the men outside and get the bar-b-que fired up while us girl's go upstairs so we can talk wedding," Syd smiled bailing out her fiancée. **

**Walking arm and arm with her mother Alex and Erica behind them Syd headed for the stairs. **

**"Sydney," it was Alex who spoke. "Walker spoke to Sheriff LeBrun this morning thanks to Marie's testimony they aren't going to be having to worry about Ferris or Kyle Clayton any time soon. He sort of indicated that things between himself and Marie were… well lets just say they are becoming quite close." **

**Both Sydney and her Mom smiled at the comment before Syd asked, "And Madam Beaubien did they find any sign of her. **

**"No Honey nothing the sheriff is pretty sure that they won't either so you have nothing to worry about," Alex assured her. **

**As they got to the second floor Amanda Cooke pulled her daughter aside to softly whisper, "You're sure that you are all right?" **

**Smiling Syd put her arms around her mother's neck drawing her into a hug as if she was a little girl again. "Yes Mom I'm fine," she answered. **

**"Then lets really get down to business here," Amanda replied pulling slightly away from Syd. "We need to get you married to that ranger of yours." **

**"Oh Mom," Syd laughed, "yes we really do." **

**The End. **


End file.
